La Vraie Beauté
by Malenka
Summary: Melanie Rose Cullen została adoptowana. Żyła szczęśliwie aż do szesnastych urodzin i wypadku jej rodziców. Co zrobi Mel kiedy dowie się, że była adoptowana? Co stanie się, kiedy zamieszka z biologiczną rodziną? Czy poświęci się by ratować rodziców?
1. Prolog

**...Patrzac W Otchlan****Nie Widze Ludzi, Którzy Mnie Rania,**

**Widze To, Co Chce Zobaczyc, Marzenia Spelniajace Sie.**

**Nie Pamietam O Smutkach, Zlosciach, Krzywdach,**

**Podazajac Za Marzeniami, Mam Nadzieje, **

**Ze Kiedy****ś**** Spotkamy Sie Znów...**

**By Malenka251**

**Prolog**

**Moi rodzice zawsze powtarzali mi, że ,,wszystko co dobre nie trwa wiecznie" i tak było też tym razem. Równo tydzień przed 25 stycznia rodzice mieli wypadek, a dokładniej wracali z jakieś ważnej konferencji i ich samolot się rozbił… Myślałam, że nic nie może dobić mnie jeszcze bardziej… Jednak myliłam się i to nie po raz pierwszy. Po pogrzebie zaczepiła mnie koleżanka mamy i wręczyła list, który dała jej moja mama i kazała mi przekazać, gdyby coś im się stało. Dowiedziałam się wtedy, że zostałam adoptowana, a moi prawdziwi rodzice nie wiadomo gdzie są wiem tyle, że to moja prawdziwa mama mnie tak nazwała. Rosalie Rose i Emmett Cullenowie moi prawdziwi rodzice to od nich moje życie na nowo nabrało barw, ale nie na długo… **


	2. Chapter 1

**Rozdzial 1**

**RPOV:**

** Siedziałam na kanapie, kiedy usłyszałam trzask zamykających się drzwi, po chwili Emmett wpadł do salonu z gazeta w ręku.**

**- Czytaj! – rozkazał.**

** Zdezorientowana wzięłam gazetę w rękę. Popatrzyłam uważnie na Emma, a on tylko mnie ponaglił. Już sam nagłówek o mało, co nie przyprawił mnie o palpitacje mojego martwego serca.**

_**Państwo Sky giną tragicznie!**_

_**Z wtorku na sobotę państwo Sky mieli wypadek. Wracali z konferencji jednak niefart sprawił, że ich prywatny samolot rozbił się z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn. Znaleziono tylko ciała ich i ich współpracowników. Tydzień przed urodzinami ich córki Malenie, z tego, co wiadomo znajduje się ona obecnie w Domu Dziecka w Forks w stanie Waszyngton.**_

_**Więcej w jutrzejszej gazecie.**_

** Patrzyłam się tępo w gazetę z nadzieją, że jednak coś się zmieni, lecz nic to nie dało. Jedyne, co przyszło mi do głowy to, to, że trzeba jechać i to jak najszybciej po moją małą córeczkę.**

**- Zbieraj się! Wracamy z powrotem do Forks! – krzyknęłam i poleciałam na górę spakować rzeczy.**

**- Ale Rose…..**

**- Kurwa!! Żadne ,,Ale Rose,, jedziemy i koniec kropka. Wprowadzimy się na razie do Carlisla i Esme. Oni na razie są na wyspie Esme, a wrócić nie zamierzają.**

** To była nasza ostatnia wymiana zdań więcej nic do siebie nie mówiliśmy tak spokojnie. Chyba, że ja krzyczałam, żeby się pośpieszył, a on mnie uspokajał mówił, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Może i tak, ale tak bardzo chciałabym być już z moją malutką Melanie nie widziałam jej przez równo szesnaście lat. Ostatnim razem widziałam ją w dniu jej urodzin, później zostałam zmieniona w tego, kim jestem teraz…wampira. **

** Do Forks dojechaliśmy w ekspresowym tempie. Nic, a nic tu się nie zmieniło przez te pięć lat, kiedy nas nie było. Te same drzewa, domy, ulice, a nawet ludzie nie za bardzo się zmienili. Jak tylko Emmett zaparkował wybiegłam w wampirzym tempie z samochodu, złapałam walski i szybko zaniosłam je do domu gdzie je wypakowałam. Do auta wróciłam po niecałych dwóch minutach.**

**- Szybka jesteś nie ma, co – zażartował Em, ale widząc wyraz mojej twarzy darował sobie i ruszył.**

** Na szczęście Dom Dziecka nie był daleko i po dwudziestu minutach byliśmy już na miejscu. Tu też nie czekałam na mojego męża, wybiegłam z samochodu już w ludzkim tempie. Zanim Em ruszył tą swoją szanowną dupę ja już podpisywałam papiery. Brakowało jeszcze jego podpisu. Szybko wszystko załatwiliśmy i czekaliśmy na naszą Mel. Po chwili na korytarzu pojawiła się. Szła nie zwracając na nic uwagi, a kiedy podniosła głowę myślałam, że mi serce pęknie. Chuda nie to za mało powiedziane to był cień człowieka, a do tego oczy czerwone i zapuchnięte jeszcze mokre od łez. Mimo tego była piękna, patrzyła się na nas z niedowierzaniem malującym się na twarzy, po czym wyszeptała cichutkie ,,mamo?,, i ,,tato?,,.**

**MPOV :**

** Jadę teraz do jakieś dziury o nazwie Forks oczywiście nie gdzie indziej jak do domu dziecka. Od wypadku rodziców mało jadłam i mówiłam, przeważnie płakałam. Wczoraj szukałam w Internecie informacji o moich biologicznych rodzicach i zakończyło się to wygraną. Wiem, jak wyglądają, moja mama Rosalie jest wysoką blondynką z zielonymi oczami i figurą, której nie jedna supermodelka mogłaby pozazdrościć, za to mój tato Emmett jest wielki, wygląd jak ciężarowiec. Ma niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy. Teraz wiem, że z twarzy jestem podobna do mojego taty, bo też mam niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy, za to figura w 100% mamy.**

** Dojechaliśmy, a jakaś starsza pani pokazała mi pokuj i kazała się rozpakować. Usiadłam na łóżku i nie wiedziałam, co z sobą zrobić, już miałam się rozpakowywać, kiedy wróciła ta sama baba, co wcześniej.**

**- Masz szczęście ktoś chce cię adoptować chodź.**

** Szliśmy korytarzem tym samym, co wcześniej. Wszystkie dzieci patrzyły się na mnie jak na jakąś wariatkę, lecz nie zwracałam na to jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Byłam pogrążona w swoich myślach. Ciekawe, kto chce mnie wziąć? Czy to dobrzy ludzie? Raczej tak, bo nie dali by chyba dziecka jakimś pijakom, albo Bóg wie, komu. **

**Szłam za nią w milczeniu, kiedy usłyszałam czyjeś głosy podniosłam głowę i ujrzałam ich. To nie możliwe!!... Naprzeciwko mnie stali moi biologiczni rodzice! Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, stałam i patrzyłam na nich, a w ich oczach nie dostrzegłam nic innego jak miłości i troski.**

**- Mamo? Tato? – wyszeptałam cichutko.**

** Podbiegłam do nich rzucając się w objęcia blondynki, która od razu mnie przytuliła. **

**- Pójdę po jej torbę…**

** Staliśmy tak do jego powrotu, kiedy już oderwałam się od mamy od razu przytuliłam tatę, a ten podniósł mnie jak bym nic nie ważyła i wyszliśmy z budynku. Mimo, że nie znałam go prawie wcale, co ja plotę ja go wcale nie znam, to czułam się dziwnie bezpieczna w jego ramionach mimo chłodu bijącego od niego tak jak od mamy, co wydało się trochę, ale nie przejmowałam się tym teraz. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu, a on dalej mnie trzymał, przez co mama musiała prowadzić, ale wybaczy mi chyba to. Rozmawialiśmy dłuższy czas, a ja nawet nie wiem, kiedy zasnęłam.**

** Obudziłam się na kanapie z głową na kolanach mojej mamy. Po chwili poczułam jak jej ręka gładzi mnie po głowie mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Otworzyłam oczy to, co ujrzałam zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Znajdowałam się w ogromnym salonie. Był on w kolorach bieli i beżu, przez co sprawiał wrażenie bardzo ciepłego, podłoga była w kolorze piasku, a komoda była wykonana z ciemnego brązu, na której znajdowało się wiele przepięknych kryształów. Na środku salonu stał ogromny stół z krzesłami w takim samym kolorze, co kredens. Pod oknem stała czarna sofa, na której leżałam, a na ścianie naprzeciwko wisiała gigantycznych rozmiarów plazma. Wszystko było jak z bajki.**

**-Dzień dobry kochanie – powiedział łagodny kobiecy głos.**

**- Dzień dobry – powiedziałam i podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej.**

**- Jak się czujesz?**

**- Super**

**- W takim razie musimy porozmawiać…**

**- Dobrze, o co chodzi?**

**- Wiesz już, że jesteśmy twoimi biologicznymi rodzicami? – pokiwałam twierdząco głową. – Tak, więc… Hhmmm…. Od czego tu zacząć….**

**- Może powiedz nam, co o nas wiesz – zaproponował tata, który dotąd siedział cicho.**

**- Wiem tyle, że jesteście moimi prawdziwymi rodzicami, ty nadałaś mi imiona, że mnie nie zostawiłaś tylko ktoś zabrał cie ze szpitala po tym jak mnie urodziłaś….. To chyba wszystko…. Tak to wszystko**

**- To musimy dosiedzieć ci parę rzeczy – stwierdził tata.**

**- Wszystko ci teraz opowiem tylko mi nie przerywaj – poprosiła mama, a ja pokiwałam głową, że się zgadzam. – Musisz wiedzieć, że nie jesteśmy ludźmi tylko wampirami - kiedy to powiedziała myślałam, że mi szczena opadła, przez co tata żaczą się śmiać. – Em zamknij się! Ale wracając do tematu. Mnie zmienił Carlisle, bo kiedy cie urodziłam wystąpiły dość poważne komplikacje i mogłam nie przeżyć. Kiedy ja przeszłam przemianę dowiedziałam się, że Emmett też jest wampirem przemienili go dzień wcześniej, bo kiedy się dowiedział, że urodziłam ciebie tak się spili z bratem, że wpadł na pomysł, żeby mnie odwiedzić i przyjechali tyle, że karetko. Chcieliśmy wziąć ciebie do domu, ale Esme i Carlisle odradzili to nam, bo jeszcze nie panowaliśmy nad sobą tak jak byśmy chcieli i moglibyśmy zrobić ci krzywdę, bo widzisz wampiry, żywią się krwią ludzi, ale nasza rodzina, jako jedyna pożywia się krwią zwierząt, przez co nie mamy czerwonych oczu tylko złote, co ułatwia nam życie wśród ludzi. Bez względu na wszystko zawsze cię kochaliśmy i będziemy kochać – skończyła swój monolog, a ja tak po prostu siedziałam i patrzyłam się jak na idiotke.**

**- Ja… Yyy ja… Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co powiedzieć – super Mel bardzo logiczna odpowiedz.**

**- Nie musisz nic mówić, bo to może wydawać się chore jednak jest prawdziwe. Ale mam jedno pytanie zostaniesz nami? – spytała pełna nadziei.**

**- Oczywiście, że zostanę tylko tak trochę dziwnie, że bajki, w które nawet nie wierzyłam mogą stać się prawdą i to jeszcze realną….**

**- Ta wampiry, kto by pomyślał – stwierdził tata, po czym wybuchł śmiechem, a my zaraz po nim. **

** Resztę dnia spędziliśmy na gadaniu o różnych rzeczach lepiej poznałam swoich rodziców. No i mam pierwszy nakaz mam do nich mówić po imieniu trochę dziwny, ale nie wchodźmy w szczegóły. Tak, więc Emm to tak jakby przerośnięty teddy bear, a Rose jest cholernie nadopiekuńcza. Poznałam też resztę rodziny nie widziałam ich w rzeczywistości, ale na zdjęciach. Edward jest mega przystojny nawet jak na wampira, wysoki, bo nie powiecie, że 185 cm to mały, ma miedziane włosy i czyta w myślach, Bella jest z Edwardem, ma długie brąz włosy, 170 cm i jest tarczą. Emm tłumaczył, że jest to coś takiego, że nikt nie może jej zaatakować, ale chodzi tylko o dary i może też rozprzestrzeniać tarcze jak i odpychać ją od siebie, Renesmee to córka Belli i Edwarda, Bella urodziła ją jak była człowiekiem, mała jest taka słodziutka, że nie sposób ją opisać słowami jest to mieszanka wybuchowa ich obydwóch, jej dar to pokazywanie komuś wizji przez dotkniecie go i jako jedyna może przedostać się przez tarczę, Belli. Jest to tak jakby dary jej rodziców tylko odwrócone o 180 stopni. Jest jeszcze Carlisle i Esme oni również są razem, nie posiadają żadnych mocy. Carlisle to wysoki blondyn, który jest lekarzem, ma **

**niezwykłą cierpliwość, a także potrafi panować nad sobą, kiedy widzi ludzką krew, a Esme to niska brunetka, której nie sposób nie pokochać jest bardzo troskliwa. Była jeszcze Alice mieszkała trochę z nimi, jako człowiek, a z tego, co wiem to nadal utrzymują kontakty tylko nie tak dobre, bo wyjechała do Volterry gdzie zamieniono ją w wampira. Alice jest strasznie drobnej postury ma 160 cm, króciutkie sterczące kruczoczarne włosy, przypomina trochę chochlika, widzi przyszłość i jest jak chodzący wulkan energii, tak opisała ją Rose za to Emm opisał ją tak mały wnerwiający chochlik z ADHD. Do tej pory boli mnie brzuch od śmiechu. Poznałam jeszcze Volturii, jest to tak jakby rodzina królewska, oni panują nad wszystkimi wampirami i żeby nikt nie robił scen, czyli się nie ujawniał, bo za to grozi kara śmierci. Aro, Kajusz i Marek cała trójca przenajświętsza, Aro ma podobny dar do Edwarda tylko, że on poprzez dotknięcie kogoś widzi całe jego życie każdą myśl wszystko. To tam Alice wyjechała, obecnie jest żona Ara i mają syna Aleca. Alec to nieziemsko przystojny chłopak też jest wampirem, choć może on jadać ludzkie jedzenie jest jak Renesmee pół-wampir pól-człowiek. Jego dar to odbieranie wszystkich lub częściowych bodźców ludziom lub wampirom. Ma dziewczynę Jane, której dar polega za zadawaniu bólu osobie, na którą patrzy. Najbardziej się śmiałam aż mi łzy poleciały, gdy Em opowiadał o Felixie i Demetrim, okazało się, że są to pedały! Felix jest ogromny, choć nie tak, jak Emmett i jest silny, a Demetrii to tropiciel. Było jakoś po pierwszej w nocy, kiedy położyłam się spać, a jutro miałam jechać na zakupy z mamą i zajechać do szkoły.**

** Wstałam po dziesiątej, od razu poszłam wziąć prysznic i się ubrać. Kiedy zeszłam na dół śniadanie było na stole, a przy nim siedzieli moi rodzice. **

**- Cześć wam!**

**- Witaj kochanie! Jedz szybko, bo jedziemy na zakupy, chociaż najpierw myślę, że zajedziemy do szkoły. **

**- Mel nie wiesz, w co się wpakowałaś zakupy z nią to istne katusze – powiedział Em, przez co dostał po głowie, z czego zaczęłam się śmiać.**

**- To chyba nie puścisz mnie samej, co? A z reszta, kto nam będzie nosił torby? Pojedz z nami będzie fajnie!**

**- Chyba żart….**

**- Świetny pomysł Melanie. Em kochanie pojedziesz z nami prawda? – spytała Rose, po czym uśmiechnęła się i zrobiła oczy osła ze shreka.**

**- Ja… Yyyy… Rose nie wiem czy to jest najlepszy pomysł? – bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził. Rose popatrzyła na niego takim wzrokiem, że nawet ja się wystraszyłam. – Dobra poddaje się jadę z wami! – powiedzał i podniósł ręce w geście poddania.**

**- Ja nie mogę! Tato wiesz, co, żeby cię dziewczyna spojrzeniem rozwalała – powiedziałam i wybuchał śmiechem tak jak mama.**

**- Nie Mel. To nie jest zwykła dziewczyna to jest Rosalie – powiedział z bardzo poważna miną.**

**- Dobra zbieramy się kochani! – pisnęła podekscytowana Rose.**

**- Jupi jajej – powiedział sarkastycznie Em, na co zachichotałam. – A ty się tak nie śmiej, bo i tak się zemszczę za to.**

** Szybko wyjechaliśmy z garażu i ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Okazało się, że nie jest ona aż tak daleko jakieś dwadzieścia minut drogi piechotą, ale jak powiedziałam o tym rodzicom, to oni od razu zaczęli się śmiać jakby było jeszcze, z czego i powiedzieli, że mają dla mnie samochód, ale gdzie indziej, bo nie trzymają takich aut w garażu przy domu. To ja już się boje pomyśleć, jakie auta trzymają gdzie indziej jak dla nich Ferrari 550 Maranello jest zwykłym wózkiem. W szkole jak się okazało nie będę, jako jedna nowa jest jeszcze chłopak, który przeprowadził się tutaj z Włoszech. Ucieszyłam się na tę wieść, bo zawsze we dwóch raźniej mamy jutro się stawić o ósmej u dyra. Szkoła ogółem nie wyglądała na najgorszą, a jaka jest przekonamy się jutro. **

** Następnie pojechaliśmy do centrum handlowego, a tam spędziliśmy resztę dnia. Em, co godzina równo narzekał, że ma już dość, przez co dostawał od Rose. Po zakończeniu naszych jakże wielkich zakupów wywnioskowałam, że mam całą szafę wypakowaną po brzegi piętnaście par spodni, dwanaście t-shirtów, dziesięć tunik, pięć sukienek za kolano i siedem na połowę uda, pięć par szpilek i do tego baletki w różnych kolorach i wzorach i jeszcze adidasy rozmaite chyba wszystkie fasony, jakie były, nie wliczając w to bielizny, piżam i kosmetyków. **

**- Boże, ale ja jestem zmęczona – powiedziałam rozwalając się na kanapie.**

**- Mówiłem ci, że zakupy z Rose to istne piekło, a ty i tak poszłaś…**

**- Tak wiem mówiłeś i to ty, co godzinę narzekałeś jakby ci się płyta zacięła…. – odpyskowałam.**

**- Koniec tych kłótni Melanie zjedz kolację i idź się połóż jutro idziesz do szkoły – rozkazała Rose.**

**- Tak jest mamusiu – powiedziałam, przez co oberwałam poduszką.**

**- Mówiłam już coś na ten temat nie jestem stara, stary to jest Em, bo to on ciągle narzeka, a nie ja – powiedziała, a ja automatycznie wybuchłam śmiechem.**

**- Kochanie wiesz jak możesz – odparł z udawaną złością Em.**

**- Dobra wy się tu kłóćcie, a ja idę – podniosłam się dałam im po buziaku w policzek i poszłam do kuchni po jedzenie, po czym pokierowałam na górę. – Kocham was!**

**- My ciebie też! – powiedzieli razem.**

** Zaszłam na górę szybko zjadłam i poszłam wziąć prysznic. Ciepła woda spływająca po moim ciele momentalnie mnie odprężyła. Ubrałam moją nową piżamkę i wskoczyłam do łóżka z myślą, że jutro zaczynam nowe życie. Nie wiem, kiedy oddałam się w objęcia morfeusza. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Rozdzial 2**

**MPOW:**

**Mój sen był naprawdę dziwny śniło mi się, że spotkałam w szkole Aleca, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało, bo chłopak był do niego bardzo podobny można by stwierdzić, że to jego brat bliźniak. Otrzęśli wszy się z myśli wstałam, żeby wziąć prysznic, kiedy byłam już gotowa zeszłam na dół.**

**- Hej! – zawołałam na wejściu.**

**- Cześć! – powiedział Em.**

**- Gdzie Rose?**

**- Pojechała po coś do miasta, ale, po co to ci nie powiem, bo sam nie wiem…**

**- Super mąż z ciebie nawet nie wiesz gdzie masz żonę – mówiąc to wybuchłam śmiechem.**

**- Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni, a teraz idź zrób sobie cos do jedzenia i siedź cicho – powiedział, po czym zachichotał.**

** Nie zwracając większej uwagi na niego poszłam do kuchni. Wchodząc zaczepiłam o jakiś sznurek chciałam się rozplatać z niego, ale poczułam jak cos lodowatego wylewa mi się na głowę i przeraźliwy śmiech Emmetta. Odwróciłam się do niego z mordującym wzrokiem, kiedy Rose wpadła do przedpokoju.**

**- Boże!! Mel, co ci się stało?! – zapytała prawie wrzeszcząc.**

**- Zapytaj swojego męża może ci odpowie – powiedziałam i popatrzyłam się na Emma z szyderczym uśmiechem.**

**- Wyjaśnisz mi może, co zrobiłeś?! – zapytała odwracając się do swojego męża.**

**- Rose kochanie… to… to…. nie tak jak myślisz…. to… ona to wszystko zaczęła…- kurde jąkał się jak jakiś mały dzieciak, przez co nie mogłam powstrzymać chichotu.**

**- A jak! – warknęła na niego. – Później się policzymy, a teraz Mel, choć pomogę ci, bo nie zdążysz do szkoły.**

**- Masz racje tato ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni – powiedziałam, przez co posłał mi mordercze spojrzenie. **

** Po pięciu minutach byłam już gotowa i jadłam śniadanie. Nie zostało mi za wiele czasu, więc zebrałam się do szkoły żeby się nie spóźnić pierwszego dnia. Rodzice pokazali mi moje nowe auto, przez które szczęka mi normalnie opadła w garażu stało nowiutki Astor Martin V12 Vanquish i to tylko do mojej dyspozycji. Oprócz mojego samochodu stały tam jeszcze trzy Ferrari 550 Maranello, Porsche Carrera GT i McLaren F1, które też bez wahania mogłam brać. Podziękowałam Rose i Emmowi i poleciałam do mojego autka, szybko wsiadłam i pognałam do szkoły. Na miejscu byłam niecałe pięć minut później, przez co miałam jeszcze trochę czasu. Zaparkowałam pod szkołą, a wszystkie pary oczu skierowały się w moja stronę tak jak mogłam się tego spodziewać. Ludzie szeptali między sobą, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi, kierowałam się wprost do dyra. Stałam pod drzwiami i czekałam aż zaprosi mnie do środka, kiedy ujrzałam jakiegoś chłopaka na końcu korytarza myślałam, że się rozpłynę. Był piękny!! Nie to nie dopowiedzenie on był cudny!! I jeszcze jego ciuchy tak na skate!!! Uhhh!! Już go kocham!! Musiał poczuć, że się w niego wpatruje, bo podniósł głowę… Kurwa!!... To nie możliwe!!.... To nie może być on!! A może jednak….. Przede mną nie, kto inny jak Alec!!! Wpatrywał się we mnie przez dłuższy czas, kiedy zaczął podchodzić. **

**- Hej ty musisz być ta nową dziewczyną?**

**- Cześć, a ty tym nowym chłopakiem?**

**Zachichotał. – Tak to ja nazywał się Alec – jeny, a jednak to on!**

**- Melanie, ale mów mi Mel – uśmiechnęłam się do niego.**

**- Skąd jesteś? – zapytał siadając przy mnie i… o dziwo nie był taki zimny jak Emm i Rose może to, przez co że był pół w pół.**

**- Z Los Angeles. A ty?**

**- Przyjechałem z Włoch, a dokładniej z Volterry. Musiałem się trochę oderwać – powiedział cicho się śmiejąc.**

**- Rodzice cię puścili? – zapytałam zdziwiona unosząc brwi.**

**- Tata stwierdził, że jak zechce to i tak wrócę, a mama… hhmmm…. Tu było zdecydowanie gorzej…**

** Zaczął się śmiać, a ja razem z nim. Alice musi być naprawdę opiekuńcza, przypomina mi trochę moją przybraną mamę. Przez szesnaście lat była tylko jedna, po jej śmierci wszystko się zmieniło. Nawet, jeśli nie była moją prawdziwą mamą i to tak ja kochałam. Myśląc o niej momentalnie posmutniałam dawno o niej nie myślałam, co nie uszło uwadze chłopakowi. **

**- Ej, co się stało? – spytał z pocieszającym uśmiechem.**

**- Nic tylko… wszystko jest strasznie skompilowane….**

**- Tak… wiem cos o tym… ale możesz mi zaufać….**

**- Tego nie wiem. Zobaczymy, co czas pokaże – odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się ponuro.**

** Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, ja czułam jego wzrok na sobie, kiedy odwróciłam się do niego on najnormalniej w świecie uśmiechnął się do mnie miałam już coś powiedzieć, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich pan dyrektor. **

**- Witajcie kochani! Tu macie plany lekcji. Powodzenia pierwszego dnia! – powiedział i zamknął drzwi.**

**- Nieźle zamykać drzwi uczniom przed nosem – powiedział Alec, po czym się zaśmiał, a ja wraz z nim. – Jakie masz lekcje?**

**- W-f, angielski, biologię, trygonometrie, sztukę i matematykę, a ty? **

**- To samo! – uśmiechnął się szeroko, co odwzajemniłam. – Usiądziesz ze mną? – zapytał z nadzieją.**

**- Jasne! A teraz chodź, bo w-f nam przepadnie – powiedziałam i pociągnęłam go za rękę.**

**- Lubisz w-f?**

**- O kto nie?**

**- Znajdzie się parę osób….**

**- To ja do nich nie należę **

** Na lekcje dotarliśmy trochę spóźnieni, ale trener nam odpuścił, jako prezent pierwszo dniowy. Przedstawiliśmy się i zaczęliśmy grac w kosza. Kocham te grę byłam w drużynie z Alecem graliśmy tylko we dwójkę, bo reszta dziewczyn nie umiała złapać piłki, a chłopaki nawet nie umieli zrobić zatrzymania na jedne tępo. Wygraliśmy dwadzieścia do zera. Alec był pod wielkim wrażeniem, że tak gram, na co ja się tylko zaśmiałam.**

** Reszta lekcji minęła nawet spokojnie, za co bardzo dziękuje. Jedynym minusem było przedstawianie się, co lekcja nauczycielom. Tak jak obiecałam na każdej lekcji siedzę z Alecem. Przez co wszystkie dziewczyny posyłały mi mordujące spojrzenia, a ja najnormalniej w świecie się z ich śmiałam. Kiedy dobiegł dzwonek kończący ostatnią lekcje zerwałam się z miejsca wrzucając szybko ksiąski i wypadając z klasy jak strzała. Kierowałam się już do mojego auta, kiedy Alec wyrósł jak z pod ziemi nie zauważyłam go, więc wpadłam na niego piszcząc, przez co on zaczął się śmiać.**

**- Nie widzę nic śmiesznego w tym, że chcesz mnie przyprawić o zawał serca – powiedziałam i złapałam się za miejsce gdzie powinno być serce, przez co zaczął się jeszcze głośniej śmiać a ja wraz z nim.**

**- Nie no coś ty nigdy w życiu – powiedział poważniejąc. – Co robisz po południu?**

**- Raczej nic a co?**

**- Wpadniesz do mnie? Plosie – wypieścił jak mały chłopczyk i zrobił oczy osła ze shreka, przez co wyglądał uroczo. Musiałam to uwiecznić szybko wyjęłam kome i pstryknęłam mu fotę on i tak się nie ruszył.**

**- Przepraszam, ale wyglądałeś tak uroczo jak taki mały chłopczyk i musiałam to uwiecznić.**

**- Nic nie będzie szkodzić jak wpadniesz do mne – Boże pomóż!! Jaki on słodki!**

**- Masz rodzery i herbatę?**

**- Mam! – powiedział dumny z siebie. - Tu masz mój adres u mnie o szesnastej pa – podszedł przytulił mnie i dał buziaka w policzek, a ja jak ta idiotka wyszczerzyłam się do niego.**

**- Pa **

** Rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. Szybko wsiadłam do mojego samochodziku i z piskiem opon wyjechałam z parkingu. Byłam taka szczęśliwa, a nawet nie wiem, dla czego musze o tym później pomyśleć.**

** Wpadłam do domu przywitałam się z rodzicami i szybko pobiegłam na górę odrobić lekcje. Boże!! Za jakie grzechy oni nam tyle zadali!! Na niczym nie mogę się skupić, bo jakiś prześliczny chłopak siedzi mi w głowie!! Ugh….. **

** Odrobiłam lekcje i spojrzałam na zegarek… O kurwa!!! Mam godzinę!! Zerwałam się z łóżka, a przynajmniej próbowałam, bo zaplątałam się w kołdrę i się z niego zwaliłam, z dołu usłyszałam przeraźliwy śmiech Emma. Co za człowiek?! Wymamrotałam ciche ,,spierdalaj'', ale musiał je usłyszeć, bo roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej. Podbiegłam do szafy i stanęłam jak wryta, co ja założę? Po jakiś dwudziestu minutach stanęło na czarne rurki do tego niebieska tunika z żółto-zielono-czerwono napisem Jamajka, a na plecach w tych samych kolorach była marihuana, pomarańczowa bluza i moje kochane adidasy za kostkę. Podkreśliłam kretką oczy, tuszem rzęsy i byłam gotowa jeszcze przejrzałam się w lustrze i ogólny wygląd… jest dobrze, odruchowo zerknęłam na zegarek kurwa!!! Dziesięć minut zbiegłam na dół i już kierowałam się do garażu, kiedy w drzwiach stanął Emm.**

**- Gdzie idziesz?**

**- Później się dowiesz, wrócę… nie wiem, o której ale wrócę, a teraz się przesuń, bo się spóźnię!**

**- Ale pamiętaj jakby co to pytałem!**

**- Dobra! – krzyknęłam będąc już w garażu, ale wiedziałam, że i tak mnie usłyszy.**

** Wsiadłam i ruszyłam z piskiem opon. Nie minęło pięć minut, a już stałam pod jego domem. Był piękny nie była to jakaś willa czy coś był to dwupiętrowy domek w kolorze beżu z brązowa blachą z małym ogródkiem z przodu i było widać trawę z tyłu, ale nie mogłam zobaczyć, co tam jest.**

** Wysiadłam z auta i podeszłam do drzwi oglądając się na boki. Wyciągnęłam rękę żeby zapukać, ale zamiast drzwi natrafiłam na coś znacznie miększego odruchowo spojrzałam na wprost siebie i zauważyłam chichrającego się Aleca.**

**- Bardzo śmieszne – powiedziałam wchodząc, bo odsunął się na bok żeby zrobić przejście.**

**- Żebyś wiedziała. Chodź do kuchni zrobię ci herbatę – uśmiechnął się szeroko, co odwzajemniłam.**

** Podążyłam za nim do kuchni. Kurwa!! W życiu bym nie powiedziała, że tu mieszka facet!! Kuchnia była w kolorze czerwonym, a szafki czarno szare na środku stała wyspa. Kocham to miejsce!! Alec oprowadził mnie po domu jak się okazało resztę parteru oprócz holu i kuchni zajmował piękny salon w pomarańczowo brązowym kolorze, ustawienie miał identyczne do naszego tylko sofa była biała panele jaśniutki brąz i jastny, ale trochę ciemniejszy kredens stół i krzesła. Na ścianach było mnóstwo obrazów i zdjęć tak samo jak na kredensie. Na piętrze znajdowały się dwie łazienki i trzy pokoje. Na samej górze jak to Alec stwierdził była jego oaza. Wchodziło się obrotowymi schodami na górę i pierwsze, co wpadało w oko to gigantyczne czarno złote łoże na 100% robione było na zamówienie stojące pod ścianą, na której namalowany był piękny obraz chłopaka i dziewczyny namiętnie się całujących. Wpatrując się w ten obraz coraz bardziej mogłam ich rozróżnić chłopakiem na pewno był Alec, ale dziewczyna… ona był nawet podobna do mnie nawet z pod przymrużonej powieki było widać niebieskie oko, ale to niedorzeczne. Obróciłam się i pod przeciwną ścianą ujrzałam plazmę, a pod nią różnego rodzaju sprzęt elektroniczny. Po pokoju porozstawiane były jeszcze meble. Spojrzałam w górę, a tam ujrzałam na pół łamany sufit na jednej połowie były dwa bardzo długie i zaokrąglane na końcu okna reszta była w takim samym kolorze, co pokuj, czyli srebro wszystko wydawało się zrobione z czystego srebra...**

**- Pięknie tu… - powiedziałam i spojrzałam na Aleca, a on tylko uśmiechnął się do mnie.**

**- Mi najbardziej podoba się rysunek na ścianie **

**- Tak jest piękny, kto na nim jest?**

**- Ten chłopak to ja… - nie dokończył, bo mu przerwałam.**

**- Tego się domyśliłam chodzi mi o dziewczynę….**

**- Tego ci nie powiem – powiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem. – Może, kiedy będę wiedział, że mogę ci zaufać powiem ci o sobie coś więcej, co wszystko wyjaśni…**

**- Może wiem więcej niż ci się wydaje…. – powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo.**

** Następne dwie godziny przegadaliśmy i prześmialiśmy. Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać chciałam już jechać, ale Alec namówił mnie żebym jeszcze trochę posiedziała i takim oto sposobem spędziłam z nim jeszcze godzinę. Dziwnie się do tego przyznać, ale w jego towarzystwie czas szybko leciał.**

**- Mam pomysł…**

**- Jaki? – zapytał ze strachem.**

**- Zagrajmy w dziesięć pytań!! – pisnęłam podekscytowana, na co on tylko się zaśmiał.**

**- Ale ja zaczynam**

**- No dobra. Zaczynaj!!**

**- Ulubiony kolor?**

**- Fioletowy i błękitny, a twój?**

**- Czerwony i srebrny. Ulubiony zespół?**

**- Trudno sprecyzować, ale słucham Green Day, The Offspring, The Good Charlotte, Matt Duke, Linkin Park, Red Hot Chili Peppres , Yael Naim i jeszcze różne piosenki między innymi dwie z klasyki fajne. A ty?**

**- W gruncie rzeczy to te same oprócz Matta Duke i Yael Naim. A jakie z klasyki?**

**- Requiem dla snu i Clair de lune. Masz dziewczynę tam we Włoszech? – widziałam jak skrzywił się na te pytanie. Ha mam go!**

**- Nie, nie mam – uśmiechnął się zadziornie. – Chodź mój ojciec nalega żebym związał się z Jane to totalna psychopatka i zawsze przez to są kłótnie, bo moja ma też uważa, że ona nie jest normalnie normalna – kiedy to powiedział wybuchłam śmiechem, a on zaraz za mną. – A ty masz kogoś? **

**- Nie. Masz tatuaż?**

**- Nie, a ty? **

**- Mam! – powiedziałam dumnie, a wyraz jego twarzy bezcenny.**

**- Pokarz! **

** Zaczęłam się odwracać, a on przyglądał mi się uważnie, kiedy klękałam do niego tyłem podciągnęłam bluzkę do góry słyszałam jak zachłysnął się powietrzem. Na plecach, a dokładniej nad tyłkiem miałam skrzydła czarno-fioletowo-niebieskie, na całej ich szerokości. Poczułam jak Alec wodzi delikatnie opuszkiem palca po tatuażu.**

**- Piękny – wyszeptał, kiedy przestał. Naciągnęłam bluzkę i odwróciłam się do niego. **

**- Dzięki – powiedziałam nieśmiało i się zaczerwieniłam. Standard..**

** Reszta czasu minęła podobnie. Oglądaliśmy filmy, a raczej komedie, tak się śmiałam, że aż mi łzy pociekły, choć Alec nie był lepszy. Po bodajże czwartym filmie spojrzałam na zegarek.**

**- Kurwa!! – zerwałam się szybko i zaczęłam zbierać.**

**- Co się stało?!**

**- Jest już po dwudziestej trzeciej starzy mnie zabiją!**

**- Może nie będzie tak źle…**

**- Nie wiem, choć mnie odparować – pociągnęłam go za rękę na dół.**

** Pożegnałam się, z Alecem tak jak pod szkołą. Przytulił mnie i dał buziaka w policzek. Wybiegłam szybko i wsiadłam do samochodu. W domu byłam po dziesięciu minutach. Wjechałam do garażu i pognałam na górę. Weszłam do salonu i zobaczyłam rodziców z groźnymi minami jak stoją naprzeciwko mnie. **

**- Melanie Rose Cullen gdzieś ty była do tej pory… – zabrzmiał groźny głos Emetta…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rozdzial 3**

**MPOW:**

_- Melanie Rose Cullen gdzieś ty była do tej pory?! – zabrzmiał groźny głos, Emmetta._

**- No ja… ten… mówiłam, że wychodzę – wyjąkałam.**

**- Gdzie byłaś? – zapytała Rose.**

**- U kolegi? – bardziej zapytałam niż stwierdziłam.**

**- Kolegi! – pisnęła podekscytowana. – Jak na imię? Jest stąd? Ładny, chociaż?**

**- Mamo spokojnie – zachichotam. – Imienia wam nie podam na razie. Jest z Włoszech i jest piękny.**

**- Na pewno brzydszy ode mnie – powiedział pewny siebie Emm.**

**- Nie prawda ładniejszy – pokazałam mu język.**

**- Wiesz, co ojciec zawsze powinien być na pierwszym miejscu**

**- Tak wiem. Idę do siebie – dałam im po buziaku w policzek. – Kocham was!**

** Usłyszałam jeszcze tylko ''my ciebie też'' i zamknęłam drzwi. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i poszłam spać. Sny mam dziwniejsze z nocy na noc. Dziś mi się śniło, że całowałam się z Alecem, Boże pewnie jakby był konkurs na najdziwniejsze sny miałabym pierwsze miejsce. Wstałam z łóżka żeby szykować się do szkoły, nie, nie wstałam zwlokłam się z niego. Dzisiaj nic mi się nie chciało. Szybko zjadłam i pojechałam na katusze. Lekcje ciągnęły mi się niemiłosiernie Alec próbował poprawić mi humor, ale nie szło mu to za dobrze. Marzyłam tylko, żeby znaleźć się w domu iść do siebie i przeleżeć resztę dnia. Kiedy lekcje w końcu dobiegły końca pożegnałam się z Alecem i powlokłam do samochodu. W domu nikogo nie zastałam, więc poszłam do siebie i od razu rzuciłam się na łóżko nawet nie wiem, kiedy zasnęłam.**

** Obudziło mnie głośny huk na dole. Szybko pobiegłam sprawdzić, co się stało…. O rzesz Kurwa!!! Nie uwierzycie!!! W moim domu tłukło się dwóch wampirów!! Tak wampirów, a wiem to stąd, że poruszali się z zawrotną prędkością!!! Kurwa!! Kurwa!! Kurwa!! Te wampiry to Emm i Alec, ale co do kurwy robi tu Alec?! W pewnym momencie Emm opadł i nie mógł się ruszyć to pewnie przez dar Aleca. Ten zaczął podchodzić do niego z szyderczym uśmiechem i zanim pomyślałam wbiegłam między nich z mordującym spojrzeniem. Alec patrzył się na mnie jak na kosmitę.**

**- Malenie?**

**- Wow super, że pamiętasz! – wysyczałam.**

**- Ale jak? Gdzie? Kurwa! – złapał się za włosy i opadł na sofę.**

**- Czy któryś wyjaśni mi do cholery, co tu się dzieje?**

**- To wy się znacie? – zapytał niedowierzająco Emm.**

**- Tak to jest ten chłopak, o którym wczoraj mówiłam i przez którego Rose była taka nakręcona – zachichotałam, a za mną Alec.**

**- Emm sorry, żebym wiedział, że to chodzi o Mel ja bym się tu nawet nie pokazał…**

**- Nie no spoko twój ojciec jest… jakby o ująć… przewrażliwiony – zachichotali. – Wy sobie lepiej wszystko wyjaśnijcie, bo Mel ma charakter po matce i nie odpuści, a ja posprzątam zanim Rose wróci. **

**- Ja tu jestem – powiedziałam już lekko wkurzona.**

**- Mówiłem…**

**- Lepiej sprzątaj, bo nie chcesz żeby Rose się o tym dowiedziała, co nie?**

**- Nie powiesz jej…**

**- Założysz się?**

**- Alec bież ją i spadajcie na górę.**

** Chłopak popatrzył na mnie i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Zaczął pochodzić, z każdym jego krokiem w przód ja robiłam w tył. W pewnym momencie odwróciłam się i chciałam uciekać, ale nie zdążyłam zrobić kroku do przodu, bo zawisłam w powietrzu zaczęłam piszczeć i się wyrywać, a on nic sobie z tego nie robiąc przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramie i kierował się powoli na górę. Kiedy doszliśmy do mojego pokoju posadził mnie na łóżku, a sam zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju, kiedy podniósł zeszyt od matmy do głowy wpłynęło mi jedno słowo: pamiętnik! Kurwa! Zgubiłam go jak byłam jeszcze w moim starym domu… Pierwsze zadanie: kupić sobie ładny pamiętnik. Tak się zamyśliłam, że nie zauważyłam, kiedy Alec usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i pomachał mi ręką przed twarzą.**

**- Przepraszam zamyśliłam się…**

**- Widać – zachichotał.**

**- Mieliśmy sobie coś wyjaśnić**

**- Tak wiem – od razu posmutniał. – Ale jak ci powiem, czym jestem… obiecaj, że nasza przyjaźń nie ucierpi na tym**

**- Obiecuje, ale ja o wszystkim wiem – uśmiechnęłam się do niego.**

**- Ale jak?... Kiedy?... Gdzie?... Boże! – zachichotałam z jego składności.**

**- Czekaj po kolei to pierwsze było, ale jak? To tak, że mi powiedzieli jak z nimi zamieszkałam. Kiedy? Pierwszego dnia mojego pobytu tutaj i gdzie? Na dole w salonie – uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on to odwzajemnił.**

**- Ale czemu nic nie powiedziałaś? – wzruszyłam ramionami. **

**- A ty, co byś zrobił na moim miejscu?**

**- Nie wiem..**

**- Dokładnie. Ale czemu biłeś się z Emmem?**

**- Ojciec dzwonił do mnie, że oni przechowują tutaj człowieka i jak Emm powiedział jest przewrażliwionym, moja matka chyba się przewidziała, że to ty, bo mówiła, żebym nie wyrządził, żadnej krzywdy na początku nie wiedziałem, o co jej chodzi, ale teraz wszystko się wyjaśniło – wyszczerzył się do mnie, a ja odpowiedziałam mu tym samym.**

** Resztę dnia przegadaliśmy, przez co dowiedziałam się więcej o jego życiu, co wcale nie było kolorowe. Choć nie powiedział mi jednej rzeczy, a mianowicie, kto jest na ścianie u niego w pokoju, bo jak to on stwierdził '' dowierz się w swoim czasie, '' przez co pokazałam mu język i oberwał poduszką, kiedy zorientował się, co zrobiłam, jego przeraźliwy śmiech rozległ się po domu. Później przez dobre piętnaście minut mnie gilgotał, że teraz bolą mnie policzki i brzuch, Emm i Rose nie mogli wytrzymać to pojechali do kina i na kolacje. Wcale im się nie dziwię ja też jak bym miała siedzieć z boku bym nie wytrzymała i prędzej czy później uciekła. Alec zebrał się coś koło jedenastej, jak zauważył, że już ledwo siedzę mówiłam, żeby został najwyżej bym zasnęła i wtedy albo by został albo pojechał do domu. Jednak wyszło na jego i pojechał do domu, kiedy tylko zniknął z pola widzenia pobiegłam do łazienki wziąć prysznic i takim oto sposobem znalazłam się teraz w łóżku rozmyślając o dzisiejszym dniu. **

** Wstałam stosunkowo wcześnie, bo o w pół do siódmej byłam już na nogach. Poszłam się odświeżyć i ubrać. Kiedy skończyłam zeszłam na śniadanie, gdzie nie zastałam nikogo zdziwiona rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i znalazłam kartę na blacie kuchennym gdzie ładnym pismem było napisane: **

_**Kochanie!**_

_**Poszliśmy do kina:) Nie wrócimy na noc możesz zaproponować Alecowi, żeby został jak będziesz się bała sama siedzieć:)**_

_**Kochamy Rose i Emm:***_

** Super rodzice uciekli z domu, bo nie mogli z nami wytrzymać nie ma to jak wsparcie bliskich…. Zaczęłam się zbierać i po dziesięciu minutach byłam już w szkole. Humor dopisywał mi dzisiaj i nic nie mogło go zepsuć. Wysiadłam z auta i zaczęłam kierować się na lekcje. Już miałam wchodzić po schodach, gdy ktoś od tyłu złapał mnie w tali. Zaczęłam piszczeć i się wyrywać, ale ktoś za mną nie dawał za wygraną i trzymał mnie dalej śmiejąc się jak opętany. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam tam Aleca zaczęłam okładać go pięściami, a on tylko bardziej się śmiał. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że cała szkoła zaczęła się nam przyglądać. Ja jak zwykle się zarumieniłam, a Alec rozejrzał się dookoła wzruszył ramionami i wprowadził nas do szkoły.**

** W końcu nastała pora lunchu cały czas się chichrałam z byle, czego. Usialiśmy jak zawsze razem.**

**- Co ci dzisiaj tak wesoło? – zapytał z ciekawością słyszalną w głosie. **

**- Nie wiem dzisiejszy dzień jest przeciwieństwem wczorajszego – powiedziałam i wyszczerzyłam się do niego.**

**- Akurat to, to widać – zachichotał i zastanowił się nad czymś. – Masz ochotę gdzieś wyjść dzisiaj? Nie wiem na przykład się przejść albo iść do kina?**

**- Kuszące propozycje niech pomyśle – droczyłam się z nim, ale zauważając panikę w jego spojrzeniu zaczęłam chichotać. – Spokojnie nie panikuj z miłą chęcią wyjdę się przejść**

**- Super będę u ciebie o osiemnastej powiedział podekscytowany i zaczął podnośnic się z miejsca razem z dzwonkiem.**

** Reszta lekcji minęła na luzie ja głównie myślałam, w co się ubrać i nie uważałam za bardzo, a na moje szczęście nikt mnie dzisiaj nie pytał na lekcji. Po pożegnaniu się z Alecem pognałam do sklepu żeby kupić pamiętnik. Godzina szukania się opłaciła znalazłam moje cudo. Pamiętnik A4 w twardej okładce w grafity. Jadąc do domu myślałam nad tym czy prosić Rose o pomoc w ubraniu czy sama się ubrać stanęło na Rose. **

**- Rose musisz mi pomóc! – krzyknęłam na wejściu.**

**- W czym?**

**- Idę dzisiaj się przejść z Alecem i musze wyglądać jak człowiek **

**- Naprawdę? Ale super! O której? Gdzie idziecie? – sypała pytaniami.**

**- Spokojnie idziemy się przejść o osiemnastej – powiedziałam rozbawiona jej entuzjazmem.**

**- Choć szybko, bo mamy tylko trzy godziny…**

** Tak resztę trzech godzin spędziłam siedząc na krzesełku, a mój pokuj zamienił się w wielki salon piękności. Było tu wszystko cztery wielkie lustra stojące obok siebie, suszarki, prostownice lokówki i wszelkiego rodzaju make-up. Kiedy Rose skończyła zabawę z moją twarzą i włosami przeszła do ubrań, chciałam się zobaczyć, lecz ona powiedziała, że będę oglądała efekt końcowy. Wybrała mi czarne szpilki, fioletowe rurki i do tego czarna przedłużaną bluzkę i kamizelkę. Efekt końcowy był powalający. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że ja to ja! Makijaż nie był zbyt mocny czarną kretką podkreślone oczy i pomalowane na szaro pod koniec wpadającą w czerń, rzęsy pomalowane tuszem i ubrania. Podziękowałam Rose, która już wyszła, ale wiedziałam, że mnie usłyszała. Już miałam schodzić, kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi… **


	5. Chapter 4

**Rozdzial 4**

**MPOW:**

** Zbiegłam po schodach mało, co nie upadając przy ostatnim, przez co Emm wybuchł śmiechem, a ja spaliłam buraka i wtedy go zobaczyłam…. Kurwa! On jest ósmym cudem świata! Miał na sobie adidasy z Nike, luźne ciemne spodnie i ogromną białą bluzę we wzory. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że wgapiałam się w niego na bezczelnego, ale na moje szczęście tego nie zauważył, bo właśnie pożerał mnie wzrokiem.**

**- Idziemy? – zapytałam zwracając jego uwagę.**

**- Tak chodź – spojrzał mi w oczy i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. **

** Objął mnie w tali i wyprowadził z domu. Szliśmy ulicą ramie w ramie, kiedy złapał mnie za rękę i ściskając zatrzymał. Popatrzyłam na niego zdezorientowana nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.**

**- Mel chciałbym się ciebie o coś zapytać**

**- Tak? – zapytałam niepewnie. **

**- Czy ty…ty….byś….chiała…. chciałabyśbyćmojądziewczyną? – zapytał na jednym wydechu.**

** Wyszczerzyłam się do niego, na co on odpowiedział tym samym. Ustałam na palcach i musnęłam jego wargi swoimi raz drugi, a za trzecim razem złączyliśmy nasze usta w długim namiętnym pocałunku. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, kiedy zabrakło nam powietrza, po czym złapaliśmy się za ręce i poszliśmy w kierunku parku. Alec wybrał jedną z ławek na uboczu, usiadł na niej, a mnie posadził sobie na kolanach. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy ja wtulona w jego tors, a on obejmował mnie i gładził jedną ręką po plecach w tej chwili słowa nie były nam potrzebne upajaliśmy się swoją obecnością. Alec, co chwila składał drobne całusy na mojej głowie, dzięki czemu szczerzyłam się jak jakaś opętana. **

**- Alec odpowiesz na moje pytanie? **

**- Oczywiście, że tak**

**- Obiecujesz?**

**- Obiecuje**

**- Kto jest na ścianie?**

**Zachichotał.- Wiedziałem, że o to spytasz – pocałował mnie w czubek głowy. – Jak myślisz, kto inny mógłby być tam jak nie ty…**

** Podniosłam głowę zdezorientowana tym, co powiedział i patrzyłam na niego i niemym pytaniu, które załapał i zaczął wszystko tłumaczyć, za co byłam ogromnie wdzięczna.**

**- Widzisz moja matka ma wizje z przyszłości i musiała w niej zobaczyć ciebie, bo to ona rysowała ten obraz powiedziała mi, że zadzwoni do mnie jak spotkam dziewczynę z obrazu. Pamiętasz nasz pierwszy dzień w szkole? – przytaknęłam twierdząco. – Zaraz po szkole zadzwoniła i powiedziała, że na tym obrazie jesteś ty byłem w niezłym szoku, ale jak widać narysowała go przede mną, bo pewnie ja bym teraz siedział i rysował jakby go tam nie było, więc prędzej czy później i tak by się tam pojawił. **

** Przytuliłam się do niego i po raz kolejny tego wieczoru złożyłam pocałunek na jego ustach, lecz ten był inny od poprzedniego był słodki i niewinny tak jak my, a przynajmniej Alec. Resztę czasu przesiedzieliśmy rozmawiając i śmiejąc się z różnych rzeczy o dziesiątej zaczęliśmy się zbierać, bo stwierdziliśmy, że jest już późno. Nie mogłam się doczekać wakacji, które pewnie całe spędzę z Alecem dobrze, że tylko jeszcze miesiąc chodzimy do szkoły. **

** Szliśmy do mojego domu trzymając się za ręce każdy pogrążony był w swoich myślach. Alec miał zaciśnięte usta i co chwila spoglądał na mnie, widziałam, że zastanawia się nad czymś, co dotyczy mnie.**

**- Nad czym tak myślisz? – zapytałam nie mogąc ukryć ciekawości.**

**- To nic ważnego – uśmiechnął się blado.**

**Westchnęłam. – Widzę, że coś cię trapi, więc nie udawaj, bo głupia nie jestem..**

**- Tego nie sugerowałem, ale dowiesz się jak wrócisz do domu**

**- Nie rozumiem..**

**- Zaraz zrozumiesz – westchnął i wprowadził nas do domu.**

** Było tu niezwykle głośno, więc coś tu nie grało weszłam w głąb salonu ciągnąc Aleca za rękę. Na sofie siedziała jakaś dziewczyna na oko w moim wieku miała długie brąz włosy, odwróciła się twarzą do mnie, a raczej do Aleca i uśmiechnęła się słodko popatrzyła w dół na nasze ręce, a potem na mnie i pewnie żeby wzrok umiał zabijać leżałabym już martwa, ale nie to było najgorsze naprzeciwko mnie nie siedział nie, kto inny jak Renesmee.**

**- Witaj kochanie – Rose podeszła do mnie i przytuliła mnie, a potem Aleca. – Poznaj we własne osobie Renesmee**

**- Ona tu zostanie? – zapytałam z paniką w głosie Alec podszedł i objął mnie w tali wtulając się moje plecy, co przyniosło trochę ukojenia. **

**- W domu akurat nie, jej dom znajduje się trochę dalej w głąb lasu**

**- Aha – powiedziałam niepewnie i pociągnęłam Aleca za rękę w stronę schodów. – Miło było cie poznać!**

** Weszliśmy do mojego pokoju, a ja od razu zamknęłam drzwi. Alec skierował się do łóżka opadł na poduszki i poklepał miejsce obok siebie bez zastanowienia wdrapałam się na nie i wtuliłam w jego bok.**

**- Jak myślisz mógłbym cie przenocować? – spytał i zaczął głaskać mnie po głowie.**

**- Nie wiem – powiedziałam i westchnęłam ciężko.**

**Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej ciągnąc mnie za sobą, po czym spojrzał na mnie. – Co jest?**

**- Nic – spojrzałam gdzieś w bok.**

**- Widzę, że jednak coś jest – dał mi buziaka. – To jak?**

**Jęknęłam.**

**- Ale to głupie**

**- Nie wiem powiedz mi to wtedy albo to poprę albo temu zaprzeczę**

**- Obiecaj, że nie będziesz się śmiał**

**- Obiecuje**

**- No, bo chodzi o to, że wkurzyło mnie to jak Renesmee na ciebie spojrzała - wyszeptałam.**

**- Kochanie czy ty nie jesteś zazdrosna? – spytał z niedowierzaniem próbując powstrzymać śmiech. – Mel chyba sobie żartujesz i to jeszcze przez Renesmee**

**- A przez kogo? – wybuchłam. – Ty widziałeś jak ona spojrzała na ciebie na nasze ręce a później na mnie pewnie żeby wzrok mógł zabijać leżałabym już trupem**

**- Mel, skarbie spokojnie – próbował mnie uspokoić i przytulił do siebie. – Dlatego chciałem, żebyś przenocowała u mnie weekend dzisiaj mamy piątek w niedziele wieczorem dostarczyłbym cie do domu zobaczysz, że dla mnie ważna jesteś ty a nie Renesmee czy kto inny. Spędzilibyśmy razem dwa dni tylko my co ty na to?**

**- Byłoby wspaniale, ale mamy tylko jeden problem Rose i Emm – powiedziałam wstając.**

**- Damy rade – wyszeptał przy moich ustach i złożył na nich niewinnego całusa.**

** Zeszliśmy razem na dół gdzie znaleźliśmy tylko Rose zapytaliśmy się gdzie jest Renesmee na co ona powiedziała że poszła zapolować. Nie wiedziałam jak zapytac się czy mogę nocowac u Aleca bo jakby nie patrzeć spędzać noc z chłopakiem sam na sam to wiadomo z czym to się od razu kojarzy, ale ja taka nie jestem żeby od razu na chama pchać się do łóżka. Po godzinie namawiania i proszenia w końcu się zgodziła i nawet powiedziała że pomoże nam z Emmettem za co byliśmy jej ogromnie wdzięczni. Wiedziałam, że z nim będzie o wiele trudniej choć tego aż tak nie okazywał wiedziałam że się o mnie troszczy. Czekaliśmy na niego rozmawiając na luźnie tematy szkoła wakacje itp. Dowiedziałam się, że Rose, z Emmettem mają zamiar wybrać się gdzieś na wakacje i niewiedzieni, co zrobić z nami bo wiadome było że mnie nie zostawią a ja bez Aleca nie pojadę i tak oto doszliśmy do tego, że jedziemy we czwórkę tylko jeszcze nie wiemy gdzie. W końcu do salonu wszedł Emm uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.**

**- A ci co tak wesoło? – zapytałam rozbawiona jego głupkowatym uśmiechem.**

**- Mam dobry humor – wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej o ile to było możliwe.**

**- To dobrze, bo mamy sprawę**

**- Ale tak wszyscy we trzech? – przytaknęliśmy. – Boże, czego wy wszyscy chcecie? Lepiej usiade bo jeszcze na zawał padnę**

**- Emm kochanie – zaświergotała Rose zarzucając mu ręce na szyje i dając buziaka w policzek. – Mel chciałaby przenocować u Aleca**

**Trochę zajęło mu zrozumienie tych słów ale jak w końcu je załapał zaczął sztyletować Aleca spojrzeniem.**

**- Czy wy wszyscy jesteście chorzy Mel spac u Aleca? Po moim trupie!**

**- No weź! – zaczełam jęczeć. – Zobacz jakie ty korzyści z tego czerpiesz**

**- Korzyści? – zapytał niedowierzająco. – Ja niby jakie?**

**- Masz cały dom przez dwie noce dla siebie i Rose, nie musisz nigdzie uciekać i się chowac po hotelach. Wyobraź sobie jak możesz je wykorzystać**

** Widziałam, że tym go przełamie nie odpuściłby takiej propozycji. To jest dla niego zbyt cenne spędzenie dwóch nocy z Rose sam na sam. Walony seksocholik. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy nikt się nie odezwał, Emm rozmyślał nad propozycją. Rose puściła do nas oczko i zaczęła rozpieszczać Emma. Nie trwało to długo, żeby się zgodził.**

**- Dobra idźcie wy w cholerę – powiedział i popatrzył na Aleca. – Jak coś się jej stanie to przysięgam, że nie pożyjesz długo!**

**- Dziękuje – pisnęłam podleciałam dałam im po buziaku i pobiegłam na górę ciągnąc Aleca za rękę.**

** Wbiegliśmy na górę, Alec poszedł usiąść na łóżku, a ja złapałam plecak i zaczęłam się pakować. Spakowałam bieliznę, piżamki i jakieś ciuchy, wbiegłam do łazienki zabrać jeszcze drobiazgi i byłam gotowa.**

**- Zbieramy się? **

**- Już gotowa? Choć przy takim tempie to nie dziwne – zarechotał.**

**- Haha, ale śmieszne nie ma, co – sarkazm podstawa. – Nie zapominajmy, kto wpadł na ten pomysł chłopcze**

** Zamruczałam seksownie wplatając palce w jego włosy. Mogłam usłyszeć jak mruknął coś w stylu '' Boże jak ja przeżyje te dwa dni '' **

**- Dobra, Dobra! Wygrałaś! Zadowolona?**

**Schyliłam się, dałam głośnego całusa i wyszczerzyłam się do niego.**

**- Jak diabli **

**- Choć już… **

** Wyszliśmy z mojego pokoju i skierowaliśmy się do garażu, nie żegnając się nawet z Rose i Emmettem, bo Alec powiedział, że są już zajęci sobą i lepiej żebym teraz tam nie wpadła. Ehh… te wampirze zdolności tylko pozazdrościć. Ruszyliśmy samochodem w ciszy nikt się nie odzywał, Alec złapał mnie za rękę zdziwiona popatrzyłam na niego, a on tylko uśmiechną się ciepło. Droga do domu wampira była tak krótka, że nawet nie zauważyłam, że jesteśmy już na miejscu. Wysiadłam łapiąc w locie torbę, którą i tak zabrał mi Alec, prowadząc do domu. **_**To będą dwa długie i wspaniałe dni **_**– pomyślałam i weszłam za Alecem do domu. **

_**Kochani wiem, że pewnie niektórzy, a raczej wszyscy będą mieli mi za złe, że tak szybko to rozkręciłam, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać, bo jak jest w rozdziale niedługo wakacje i będzie się działo, ale więcej nie powiem :P Tak więc proszę o wybaczenie za szybkie rozkręcenie tego szczególiku i teraz obiecuje zwolnić, będzie więcej wszystkiego:)**_

_**Madzia:***_


	6. Chapter 5

**Rozdzial 5**

**MPOW:**

** Weszliśmy do holu, Alec od razu zapalił światło, po czym skierował się do kuchni i tam zrobił do samo.**

**- Rozgość się idę zanieść torbę na górę **

**- A mam inne wyście? – uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie.**

**- Raczej nie – zachichotał i dał przelotnego buziaka w policzek.**

** Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i postanowiłam zrobić nam późną kolację. Wstawiłam wodę na herbaty i skierowałam się do lodówki otwierając ją. Szybko przeleciałam wzrokiem z góry na dół i postanowiłam zrobić nam kanapki. Wyjęłam ser, sałatę, pomidora i masło. Już miałam wziąć nóż do ręki, kiedy w sekundzie znikną, podniosłam zdezorientowana wzrok i napotkałam rozbawione spojrzenie Aleca.**

**- Usiądź sobie wygonie ja wszystko zrobię **

**Prychnęłam.**

**- Myślisz, że nie umiem?**

**- Nie tego nie powiedziałem bardziej obawiam się o twoje piękne rączki **

**Położył nóż i podszedł do mnie, złapał mnie za biodra i podniósł do góry, na co zapiszczałam i uczepiłam się niego kurczowo, on tylko zachichotał i posadził mnie na wyspie stając między moimi nogami. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i zaczął mnie całować począwszy od szyi kończąc na ustach. Całował mnie zachłannie, lecz delikatnie, a ja nie pozostałam mu dłużna, trwało by to dłużej żeby czajnik nie dał znać o sobie.**

**- Zrobię herbatę, a ty kanapki**

**- Nie poparzysz się?**

**Spojrzałam na niego spode łba.**

**- Wiesz, co?**

**-Nie, nie wiem – zachichotał. - Powiesz mi? **

**- Zachowujesz się gorzej od Rose – wystawiłam mu język.**

**Zachichotał. – Policzymy się później – ostrzegł.**

**- Nie boje się**

**- Zobaczymy i zalej w końcu te herbaty **

** Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że trzymam w ręku czajnik. Zarechotałam z własnej głupoty, ale zalałam je. Przyglądałam się w skupieniu żeby nie rozlać wody, kiedy to się udało uśmiechnęłam się z triumfem do Aleca, na co się zaśmiał. Ponownie usiadłam na blacie wyspy.**

**- Co będziemy robić przez te dwa dni?**

**- A na co masz ochotę – uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko.**

**- No nie wiem zdam się na ciebie**

**- Na dzień dzisiejszy mam ochotę odciąć się od świata i poleniuchować, jak coś się zmieni to dam ci znać**

** Pokiwałam głową na znak, że się zgadzam i wzięłam się za jedzenie kanapki. Nie powiem szło mi to dość opornie i po jednej zjedzonej czułam się już pełna.**

**Jęknęłam.**

**- Nie mogę już**

**- Chyba żartujesz, kto to wszystko zje?**

**- Alec kochanie – zaświergotałam.**

**- Nie ma mowy! Jesz!**

**- Proszę – przyciągnęłam go dając buziaka.**

**- Boże! Co ta dziewczyna ze mną wyrabia?**

**- Nic – powiedziałam niewinnie. – Idę wziąć prysznic**

**- Leć – uśmiechnął się.**

** Pobiegłam na górę po piżamę po wyjęciu zauważyłam, że nie wzięłam spodenek. Byłam pewna, że je wkładałam. Westchnęłam łapiąc podkoszulek i damskie bokserki, po czym wbiegłam do łazienki. Spływająca woda dawała mi ukojenie, miałam zamiar się nabalsamować, kiedy usłyszałam grzmot. Może nie wspomniałam o tym, ale boje się burzy. Szybko wytarłam się i ubrałam miałam już wychodzić, kiedy zgasło światło spanikowana wyleciałam z łazienki.**

**- Alec? – pisnęłam**

** Odpowiedziała mi głucha cisza, a na niebie rozbłysły pioruny.**

**- Alec! – zawołałam łamiącym się głosem.**

** Znowu nic, czułam jak ręce zaczęły mi się trząść. Wyszłam na korytarz gdzie panowały egipskie ciemności, roztelepana szłam w kierunku schodów prowadzących do kuchni gdzie mam nadzieje przebywał Alec. Wołałam go jeszcze kilka razy, ale nie odpowiadał. Schodząc na dół bardzo uważałam, żeby się nie potknąć i nie spaść. Burza przybrała na sile i rozpadał się deszcz, czułam jak pod powiekami zbierają mi się łzy. Przeszłam cały dom w poszukiwaniu Aleca, ale nigdzie go nie było. Z kolejnym grzmotem osuwałam się coraz niżej po ścianie nie mogąc już powstrzymać łez, które ciekły ciurkiem po moich policzkach. Usłyszałam trzask zamykających się drzwi i zobaczyłam jak światło ze świecy tak myślę rozjaśniło wnętrze domu. Siedziałam z podciągniętymi nogami pod brodę obejmując je rękoma. Chłopak wszedł do salonu ze świecą rozejrzał się dookoła i widząc mnie skuloną pod ścianą w wampirzym tempie postawił świece na stole i tak samo podbiegł do mnie.**

**- Mel, co się stało? – zapytał podnosząc mnie z podłogi.**

**- Boje się… - wyszeptałam, wtulając się mocno w jego tors.**

**- Przepraszam nie wiedziałem, że boisz się burz gdybym wiedział nie poszedłbym po świece tylko od razu do ciebie – podniósł mnie na wysokość swoich bioder, a ja od razu oplotłam go nogami wtulając się w niego.**

** Niósł mnie po schodach trzymając mocno w swoich ramionach czułam się teraz bezpieczna, co prawda, kiedy zagrzmiało podskoczyłam ze strachu, ale on przytulił mnie mocniej o ile się dało i szeptał do ucha, że wszystko, w porządku jestem bezpieczna.**

** Znaleźliśmy się w końcu w jego sypialni położył mnie pierwszą, a sam ulokował się obok mnie otaczając ramieniem. Podniosłam głowę na wysokość jego i musnęłam jego wargi swoimi.**

**- Już dobrze? – zapytał z troską.**

**- Teraz tak – przyznałam znowu go całując.**

**- Cieszę się – zachichotał i obrócił siebie i mnie tak, że teraz leżałam na nim. **

**- Panie Volturi – oburzyłam się. – Pan szaleje? **

**Zachichotał. – Najwidoczniej – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – Ale z tego, co zauważyłem nie jestem tu jedyny.**

**- Sugerujesz, że zachowuje się nieprzyzwoicie?**

** Wzruszył ramionami nadal się uśmiechają i zaczął mnie gilgotać. Śmiałam się jak opętana, łzy ciekły mi ciurkiem po policzkach, próbowałam się wyrwać, ale jak widać próbowałam, bo się nie udało. Kiedy nie mogłam już złapać tchu puścił mnie jak to on stwierdził zlitował się nade mną. Resztę nocy przeleżeliśmy przytuleni do siebie. Usłyszałam miarkujący się oddech Aleca, kiedy spojrzałam na niego miał zamknięte oczy. Zasypiał. Popatrzyłam się jak dziecięco i niewinnie wygląda, kiedy śpi pocałowałam go w czubek głowy i sama oddałam się w objęcia morfeusza.**

_**Znajdowaliśmy się z Alecem w jakimś stary zamku przed nami szła drobna blondynka, co chwila rzucająca nam wrogie spojrzenie nie mogłam pojąc, o co jej chodzi. Szliśmy krętymi korytarzami aż znaleźliśmy się przed wielkimi drzwiami z XIX wieku dziewczyna odwróciła się do nas uśmiechając szyderczo, po czym odtworzyła drzwi. Weszliśmy do środka jak się okazało ogromnej komnaty wszędzie było pełno wampirów, ale mnie zainteresowali tylko trzej siedzący naprzeciwko nas. Dziewczyna ustała po lewej stronie tronów zaś po drugiej stała Alice uśmiechając się do nas przepraszająco. Już miałam spytać się, o co chodzi, kiedy do sali wnieśli Rose i Emma. Później wszystko działo się tak szybko wszyscy rzucili się w stronę moich rodziców warcząc głośno, kiedy zaczęli odrywać im ręce i nogi. Jeden z trzech wampirów siedzący po środku zaczął zbliżać się do mnie. Patrzył na mnie jak na coś do jedzenia, czym penie dla niego byłam. Kiedy miał się na mnie rzucić zobaczyłam jak Alec staje w moją obronę….**_

** Obudziłam się z krzykiem zdając sobie sprawę, że to był tylko sen. Usiadłam nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Milion pytań krążyło mi po głowie. Kim oni byli? Chyba na to pytanie znałam odpowiedz była z nimi Alice, więc pewnie była to rodzina Aleca. Ale czego od nas chcieli? Czego chcieli od moich rodziców? Tak wiele pytań, a tak mało odpowiedzi. Poczułam jak ręce oplatają mnie w tali, przez co podskoczyłam. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam jak Alec marszczy brwi w niemym pytaniu, pokręciłam przecząco głową żeby nie pytał i położyłam się przy nim. Nie leżałam długo przytulona do niego, ale kiedy opadłam w ramiona morfeusza po raz drugi nie śniło mi się już nic, za co była wdzięczna.**

** Obudziłam się wypoczęta jak nigdy za oknem słonce było już wysoko na niebie. Przeciągnęłam się mrucząc niczym kotka i poczułam, że czegoś mi brakuje. Rozejrzałam się wokoło i nigdzie go nie znalazłam. Poszłam do łazienki się odświeżyć. Po skończonej rannej toalecie zeszłam na dół dalej będąc w piżamach. Zauważyłam go w kuchni stał tyłem do mnie i popijał sok pomarańczowy podeszłam do niego i przytuliłam się do pleców. Postawił szklankę odwracając się w moją stronę objął mnie mocno i przytuliła do siebie głaszcząc po włosach.**

**- Co ci się śniło? – zapytał z troską.**

**- Miałam zwykły koszmar**

**- Chcesz pogadać?**

**- Nie jest dobrze – uśmiechnęłam się i dałam mu buziaka.**

**- Choć obejrzymy coś**

** Poszliśmy do salonu ja rozsiadłam się na sofie, a Alec poszedł włączyć jakiś film. Padło na Amerycan Pie 7 komedia dobra. Śmialiśmy się na każdej możliwej scence. Po filmie poszliśmy na górę i leżeliśmy, kiedy zaczęło mi się nudzić, podniosłam się z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki wpadłam na iście szatański plan. Weszłam do środka i zaczęłam się rozglądać po pułkach, kiedy dostrzegłam to, co chciałam pianka do golenia złapałam szybko w rękę pudełeczko i ustałam przy drzwiach od łazienki, które zostawiłam otwarte na oś ciesz.**

**-Alec! – wydarłam się na cały regulator.**

** Nie minęło pięć sekund, a on stał już w zdezorientowaną miną na środku łazienki. Podeszłam do niego po cichu i zaczęłam pryskać na niego pianką w każdym miejscu na jego ciele, kiedy zaczął się odwracać zobaczyłam, że ma w ręku pastę do zębów. Nie poddawałam się walczyłam z nim do tond aż skończyła mi się pianka, a jemu pasta. Kiedy przeszłą nam głupawka i uspokoiliśmy trochę oddech od śmiechu zaczęliśmy się podnosić.**

**- Aaaa! – krzyknęłam. – Pasta zasycha! **

**- I dobrze ci tak – przytulił mnie do siebie, żeby usmarować mnie jeszcze pianką. – Pamiętaj ty to zaczęłaś**

**- Tak, tak zawal wszystko na mnie, bo ty to stałeś i się przyglądałeś – pokazałam mu język.**

** Wybiegłam z łazienki i poszła po ciuchy. Musiałam natychmiast wziąć prysznic. Złapałam dresy i duża koszulkę do tego bieliznę i poszłam pod prysznic. Woda spływała wraz z pastą po moich plecach, a ja delektowałam się strumieniami gorącej wody płynącej struszkami po moim ciele. Po długiej kąpieli wróciłam do pokoju i zobaczyłam śpiącego w rogerach Aleca, podeszłam do niego i dałam całusa w policzek. Uśmiechnął się przez sen, przez co sama nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, położyłam się przy nim i przykryłam nas kołdrą. Wymamrotał coś przez sen i przekręcił się w moją stronę obejmując mnie ramieniem i przyciskając do siebie z całej siły. Po mimo braku tchu banan wypełzł na moją twarz przyglądałam mu się jak spokojnie śpi, że nie zauważyłam, kiedy sama oddałam się kranie snu.**

** Obudziłam się wraz z zachodzącym słońcem, Alec widząc, że otworzyłam oczy uśmiechną się z czułością i pocałował delikatnie.**

**- Przejdziemy się gdzieś? – zapytał.**

**- Gdzie?**

**- Niespodzianka**

**- Nielubię niespodzianek – naburmuszyłam się.**

**- Ta ci się spodoba **

** Wyciągnął mnie z łóżka i kazał się ubrać. Szliśmy leśną drogą prowadzącą do… nikąd naprawdę ta droga nie miała końca, szliśmy i szliśmy i dojść nie mogliśmy czas mi się dłużył, kiedy Alec zobaczył, że nie jestem entuzjastycznie nastawiona do dalszej wędrówki wziął mnie na ręce i pobiegł wampirzym tempem do celu naszej wyprawy.**

** Dotarliśmy na wzniesienie tuż nad plażą. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i mogłam stwierdzić, że tu jest jak w bajce usiadłam na środku i wpatrywałam się w zachodzące słońce. Alec dosiadł się zaraz do mnie i objął ramieniem, wtuliłam się w jego bok rozkoszując się tym magicznym miejscem i najwspanialszym mężczyzną na świecie siedzącym tuż obok mnie. **

**- Kocham cię – wyszeptał.**

**- Ja ciebie też – pocałowałam go namiętnie w usta.**

** Wróciliśmy do domu późno w nocy, lecz nam to nie przeszkadzało w tym domu żyliśmy poza strefą czasową nic nas nie interesowało.**

** Następny dzień cały spędziliśmy w swoich objęciach całując się, co chwila. To był nasz ostatni dzień w tym raju jutro wraca rzeczywistość. Korzystaliśmy z każdej chwili tego dnia nie chcieliśmy się rozstawać, choć wiedzieliśmy, że będziemy widywać się codziennie. **

** Spakowana czekałam na Aleca, żeby odwiózł mnie do domu. Nie nawoziłam tego, kto kazał nam się teraz rozstawać. Jechaliśmy w ciszy trzymając się za ręce. Kiedy dojechaliśmy pod mój dom było tam dziwnie spokojnie i cicho, spojrzałam na Aleca, a on jedynie patrzył się w przestrzeń z pustym wyrazem twarzy. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Rodzial 6**

**MPOW:**

**- Gdzie oni są? – spytałam Aleca.**

**- Nie wiem, ale na pewno nie tu. Wyczułbym ich, a nic nie czuje.**

** Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechną się próbując dodać mi otuchy. Myślałam intensywnie gdzie oni mogliby być, lecz nic nie przychodziło do głowy. Wysiadłam z auta, a zaraz na mną Alec. Weszliśmy do domu i zaczęliśmy się rozglądać czy niczego nie zostawili. Po przewertowaniu całego domu nic nie znaleźliśmy. Alec widząc jak coraz bardziej się denerwuję podszedł mi przytulił mocno do siebie. Sprawdziliśmy wszystko. Dom, skrzynkę, e-maila, komórkę….. Kurwa komórka! Szybko wyspo wodziłam się z objęć Aleca i podbiegłam do torby. Zaczęłam w niej grzebać, aż znalazłam to, czego szukałam. Odpaliłam ją i czekałam aż się włączy w między czasie usiadłam na sofie. Kiedy tylko telefon uruchomił się wyskoczyła na ekraniku wiadomość bez zastanowienia ją odczytałam.**

_**Kochanie razem z Emmettem pojechaliśmy do Belli i Edwarda w odwiedziny:) Jeżeli nas nie zastaniesz w domu to nie martw się nic nam nie jest. Wrócimy w środę:) Zaproś do siebie Aleca, żebyś nie siedziała sama. Teraz daję komórkę twojemu ojcu, bo chce coś napisać, ale sam :| Kocham cię:*****_

_**Mel tu teraz Emm^^ Jak gadałem o tym z twoją matka to się nie zgodziła dla tego ja uważam, że jest sztywna :D Jeśli nie chcecie nie musicie chodzić do szkoły tylko pamiętajcie Rose ma się o niczym nie dowiedzieć, bo jak nie to śmierć na miejscu;] Jak wrócimy to napisze wam obojgu usprawiedliwienia i będzie git :D**_

_**Trzymajcie się dzieciaki tam i nie rozrabiajcie za dużo Emm:****_

**- Hmm… Czyli nasz cudowny weekend się jeszcze nie skończył – wyszeptał przy moim uchu Alec i pocałował mnie w niego.**

**- Najwidoczniej jeszcze nie – uśmiechnęłam się. – Jedź po rzeczy i przyjeżdżaj szybko**

** Pocałował mnie przelotnie i wybiegł z domu. Rozejrzałam się po salonie i nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić podreptałam na górę. Postanowiłam wziąć prysznic. Złapałam za piżamy, bieliznę i poszłam do łazienki. Nie siedziałam dzisiaj w łazience długo. **

** Weszłam do ciemnego pokoju już miałam zapalić światło, kiedy ktoś mnie wyprzedził. Spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku i aż mnie wmurowało w ziemie przede mną stała Renesmee. Założyłam ręce na klatce piersiowej i popatrzyłam na nią z niedowierzaniem i złością.**

**- Czego chcesz? – spytałam hardo.**

**- Co ty taka nieuprzejma przyszłam pogadać – powiedziała śmiejąc się.**

**- Ta już mów zdrów, bo ci uwierzę – zadrwiłam.**

**- Chciałam być miła, ale jednak miałam rację, że moja nienawiść do twojej osoby jest odwzajemniona to mojej**

**- Odkryłaś Amerykę gratuluje. A teraz, czego chcesz?**

**- Ostrzec cię**

**- Przed czym? Przed sobą, żebym nie miała koszmarów w nocy? Sorry, ale za późno**

**- Ja nie żartuję – wysyczała. – Lepiej nie przywiązuj się do Aleca, bo on będzie mój!**

**- Coś mi się nie wydaje, żeby był twój**

**- Zobaczysz niedługo zrozumie, że nie opłaca się tracić czasu na taką istotę jak ty. Nic nieznaczącego człowieka. Kiedy to zrozumie zostawi cię i będzie ze mną. Ty jesteś tylko nic nieznaczącą zabawką. **

**- Naprawdę jesteś, aż tak głupia? Właśnie jakbyś nie zauważyła nie było mnie przez calutki weekend, a gdzie go spędziłam? U Aleca w domu spaliśmy w jednym łóżku i jakoś mu i mi to nie przeszkadzało. A właśnie teraz pojechał po swoje rzeczy, bo do przyjazdu Rose i Emma zostaje tutaj! Ze mną! A nie z tobą – powiedziałam dobitnie, akcentując ostatnie słowa.**

** Fuknęła coś jeszcze i wybiegła, a raczej chciała wybiec, bo gdy otworzyła drzwi spotkała za nimi rozwścieczone oczy Aleca.**

**- Jak ty do jasnej cholery możesz wygadywać takie bzdury? – zapytał wzburzony. – Myślałaś, że Mel jest tylko zabawką? Nic nieznaczącym człowiekiem? Grubo się myliłaś! Ona jest najwspanialszą dziewczyną świata. Jest piękna, kochająca, inteligenta… Mógłbym wymieniać jej zalety godzinami i wiem, a wręcz jestem pewny, że nie miałbym dość. Jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mnie w życiu spotkała! A ty? Jesteś jej przeciwieństwem! Jesteś najgorszą rzeczą, osobą w moim życiu. Nie mogę pojąć Bella i Edward są zajebistymi wampirami, kochają siebie nawzajem i ciebie, choć nie wiem czy ty na to zasługujesz wygadując takie brednie! Zapamiętaj sobie raz na zawsze nie zostawię jej choćby nie wiem, co i nie wmawiaj jej i sobie, że są jakieś szanse między nami, bo ich nie ma, a teraz wynocha z tego domu, bo inaczej ci pomogę!**

** Patrzyła na niego wystraszona, po czym wybiegła nie oglądając się za siebie. Spojrzałam na Aleca trząsł się na całym ciele wiedziałam, że to nie jest dobry znak, bo może zrobić coś, czego później będzie żałował, albo i nie. Podeszłam do niego powoli nie wiedząc jak zareaguje, kiedy wiedziałam, że nic nie zrobi objęłam go w pasie. Wspięłam się na palce, przykładając dłoń do jego policzka i spojrzałam mu w oczy.**

**- Kocham cię – wyszeptałam i pocałowałam go tak jak nigdy dotąd.**

** Czułam jak się uspokaja pod moim dotykiem. Pomimo okoliczności byłam z siebie dumna, że tak na niego działam. Muszę się przyznać, że Renesmee zasiała we mnie ziarenko niepewności, które zaraz po tym w trakcie, kiedy mówił Alec zostało doszczętnie zniszczone. Nie zostało z niego nic.**

** Wziął mnie na ręce i pomaszerował w stronę łóżka. Położył mnie na sobie i przykrył nas kołdrą nadal nie przerywając naszego pocałunku. Kiedy oderwałam się od niego żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza uśmiechną się do mnie ciepło, co odwzajemniłam. Ułożyłam głowę pod jego szyją, a palcem wskazującym jeździłam po klacie. Pocałował mnie w czubek głowy i zaczął jeździć swoją ręką po moich włosach, a drugą dalej otaczał mnie w tali. Leżeliśmy w ciszy, kiedy zaczęła oddziaływać na mnie presja wieczoru. Zrobiłam się strasznie senna, aż w końcu zasnęłam. **

2


	8. Chapter 7

**Rozdzial 7**

**MPOW:**

**Krzątałam się po kuchni przygotowując śniadanie. Chciałam zdążyć za nim Alec wstanie. Biegając po pomieszczeniu zastanawiałam się nad wczorajszym wyczynem chłopaka. **_**Mojego chłopaka! **_**Jak to ładnie brzmi. Mam jebane szczęście, że to ze mną jest, bo mógłby mieć każdą, a on wybrał właśnie mnie. Problem jest w jednym, że Emm i Rose o niczym nie wiedzą i ciekawa jestem jak Renesmee po tym wszystkim będzie się zachowywać.**

**Wszystko miałam już prawie gotowe jeszcze tylko jajka na kanapki się gotowały. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić przez ten czas poszłam do salonu włączyć jakiś kanał muzyczny. Tak się złożyło, że w tym momencie leciała piosenka, która od razu mi się spodobała David Usher - Black Black Heart. Wsłuchana zapomniałam o jajkach oprzytomnił mnie dopiero głośny huk, na który podskoczyłam jak oparzona. Wbiegłam do kuchni i pierwsze, co rzuciło się w oczy to wielka plama na suficie z rozmiażdżonych jajek. Spojrzałam na garnek – **_**tak też do wywalenia. **_

** Zaczęłam sprzątać pierwsze, co zrobiłam to wywaliłam ganek, który tylko do tego się nadawał i zaczęłam przygotowywać środki potrzebne do wyczyszczenia sufitu. Usłyszałam przeraźliwy śmiech za plecami. Odwróciłam się szybko i zobaczyłam Aleca zwijającego się w pół ze śmiech, na co dostał ścierką po głowie. Próbował się uspokoić, co nie najlepiej mu wychodziło, ale robił postępy.**

**- Co się stało? – zapytał rozbawiony.**

**- Robiłam śniadanie – uniósł pytająco brew. – No, bo na jajka było trzeba jeszcze trochę poczekać to poszłam włączyć jakąś muzykę i na MTV leciała taka fajna piosenka i się zasłuchałam, a potem było już tylko bum – rozłożyłam ręce jakbym chciała m pokazać Armagedon czy coś. – Spalony garnek i jajka na suficie.**

**- Czyli mam rozumieć, że jednak nie bawiłaś się w chemika?**

**Spojrzałam na niego spod byka.**

**- Żebym bawiła się w chemika to by było na pewno większe bum – pokazałam mu język.**

**Podszedł do mnie i dał całusa.**

**- To, co z tym śniadaniem? – rozejrzał się po kuchni.**

**- Herbata jest zrobiona, kanapki maja tylko wędlinę, sałatę i pomidora…**

**Jęknął.**

**- A co z jajkami? – spytał rozbawiony.**

**Trzepnęłam go w ramie. – Nie wybredzaj, bo będziesz sam sobie robił drugim razem**

**- Na pewno byłoby to bezpieczne, bo… - nie dokończył, ponieważ jajka, które znajdowały się na suficie spadły mu na głowę. **

** Oznajmił, że idzie wziąć prysznic i to tak szybko, że nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć. Patrzyłam przez chwile na schody, po czym zaczęłam się śmiać. Wyszło na to, że wylądowałam na podłodze ze łzami cieknącymi mi po twarzy i bolącym brzuchem. Jak tylko mi przeszło wzięłam herbaty, kanapki i przeszłam do salonu. Ułożyłam się w pozycji pół leżącej na sofie, a chwilę później poczułam ramiona oplatające moją talię i głowę ukochanego na moim brzuchu. Zaczęłam się bawić się jego włosami. Chyba zaczęłam to lubić i jak widać Alec też, bo tylko westchnął głęboko i wtulił się mocniej.**

** Oglądaliśmy filmy, rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się i tak zleciał nam cały dzień. No prawie cały, bo wieczorem zaczęło nam się nudzić.**

**- Może gdzieś pójdziemy? – zaproponowałam.**

**- Nie, nie chce mi się nigdzie wychodzić..**

**- To możemy zagrać w karty**

**- A masz? **

**- Zaraz wrócę!**

** Pobiegłam na górę i zaczęłam zgrzebać w szufladach. **_**Gdzieś je miałam**_**. Znalazłam w półce z książkami. Kiedy zeszłam na dół stół stał na środku salonu, a przy nim naprzeciwko siebie dwa krzesła. Usiadłam na jednym z nich i popatrzyłam wyzywająco na Aleca naprzeciwko mnie.**

**- W co gramy?**

**- 3-5-8?**

**- Nie **

**- Makao?**

**- Nie**

**- Oczko?**

**- Nie**

**- Remik?**

**- W tym się segmenty układa? **

**- Segmenty?**

**- Segmenty, sekwensy, co za różnica **

**Zachichotał. – Nie no żadna**

**- O co gramy?**

**- Hazard? **

**Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Możemy i tak to nazwać gra na nic jest nudna – uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie.**

**- Pomyślmy – zastanawiał się trochę, po czym uśmiechnął szeroko. – Jeżeli ja wygram robimy to, co ja chce, jeżeli ty wygrasz robimy to, co ty będziesz chciała. Do ilu gramy?**

**- Do, czterech jeżeli będzie dwa na dwa to będzie dogrywka – wyciągnęłam do niego rękę.**

**- Stoi – uścisnął moją.**

** Rozdałam karty i narzekać nie mogłam, bo miałam dobrą kartę, ale po uśmieszku Aleca stwierdziłam, że on też ma nienajgorszą. Muszę przyznać, że jest on świetnym zawodnikiem, ale czego się było można spodziewać, że nie wie jak karty trzeba układać. **_**Chciałoby się. **_**Patrzyłam jak w skupieniu wszystko analizuje i przemyśla. Brakowało mi jednej jedynej karty, którą on właśnie wyrzucił już sięgałam po nią, jednak on powstrzymał moją rękę i zaczął się wykładać. Patrzyłam w osłupieniu i próbowałam się dopatrzyć, czy jednak się nie pomylił. **_**Chciałabyś.**_

**- Karty mi brakowało jednej tej, którą wyrzuciłeś – powiedziałam oskarżycielsko.**

**Zaśmiał się. – Przygotuj się na klęskę skarbie**

**- Nawet o tym nie myśl**

** I w ten oto sposób rozpoczęliśmy rundę drugą. Szła ciężko jak cholera, ale w końcu udało się mniej więcej dobić do końca. Alecowi karta nie szła za dobrze, przez co miałam przewagę. Modliłam się, żeby trafić na asa pik i zakończyć tą rundę, właśnie wtedy on wyrzucił go i sięgnął po kartę. Tym razem to ja go powstrzymałam i wyłożyłam swoje piękne karty dołączając jego asa. Uśmiechałam się tryumfalnie, kiedy rozdawał.**

** Trzecie rozdanie kart było chyba najlepszym, jakie miałam. Może to, dlatego, że on rozdawał? Nie wiem, ale wiem, że było super. Patrzyłam na niego jak wysila szare komórki, lecz na marne, bo ja znowu prędzej dobrałam karty. Kiedy podał mi talię do tasowania zastanawiałam się czyby jemu nie dać znowu, ale wcisnął mi ją do rąk. **

** Wierciłam się niespokojnie na krzesełku nie mogąc dobrać wygodnej pozycji. Alec patrzył na mnie od czasu do czasu i chichotał jakby miał, z czego. Tak niewiele mi zostało do dopasowania, tylko, że wszystko, co brałam nie pasowało mi. Za to Alecowi chyba dobrze szło, bo uśmiech miał od ucha do ucha normalnie jakby banana wsadził sobie w buzie. W tej rundzie poniosłam klęskę zostało jeszcze tylko jedno decydujące rozdanie.**

**- Jeżeli przegram to co będziemy robić? – spytałam.**

**- Aż tak w siebie nie wierzysz?**

**- Wierze tylko wątpię, że zdałam dobrze – popatrzyłam na już poukładane karty i jakbym wcześniej miała wizje czy co.**

**- Jak wygram to będzie dobrze**

**- A co będziemy robić?**

**- A chciałabyś wiedzieć?**

**- Przecież się pytam to chyba chcę…**

**- To się dowiesz jak dasz mi wygrać**

**- Nie **

**- Tak **

**- Nie **

**- Tak **

**- Nie **

**- Tak **

**- Nie **

**- Nie**

**- Tak… fuck! **

**- Haha wrobiłem cię – śmiał się.**

**- I tak nie wygrasz – pokazałam mu język.**

**- Chcesz się założyć?**

**- O co?**

**- O buziaka? – wyciągnął rękę.**

**- Stoi - podałam mu swoją.**

**- Przegrałaś kochanie – rozłożył karty.**

**- Jak? Gdzie? Kiedy? Co!**

** Patrzyłam w osłupieniu na stół, a on w tym czasie podszedł do mnie i postawił na nogach. Szybkim ruchem przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramie i poszedł na górę. Ja w tym czasie najnormalniej w świecie darłam się w niebogłosy żeby mnie postawił, ale on na to, że przecież wygrał, a zakład to zakład.**

**- Alec chce wziąć prysznic – pisnęłam.**

**- Hhmm… No dobrze ja też w tym czasie pójdę do łazienki**

** Zmyłam się stamtąd jak najszybciej się dało. Woda orzeźwiła moje ciało. Po kąpieli nie chciałam jeszcze wychodzić, więc wpadłam na pomysł, żeby się wydepilować. Tak to było to. Później jeszcze musiałam się nabalsamować i po dobrej godzinie byłam gotowa.**

** Wyszłam z łazienki i od razu poczułam dwoje silnych ramion owijających mnie w tali, a chwile potem usta Aleca na swoich. Niewinny całus robił się coraz bardziej zachłanny, owinęłam swoje ręce wokół jego szyi. Kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie każdemu z nas brakowało powietrza. **

**- Co tak długo? – zapytał z wyrzutem.**

**- Już się z tęskniłeś? Nie było nie raptem tylko godzinę.**

**- Dla mnie to była wieczność – powiedział, na co zachichotałam. – Choć się położyć**

** Poszliśmy w stronę mojego pokoju, kiedy przekroczyliśmy próg rzuciłam się na łóżko jakbym wieki na nim nie leżała. Wtuliłam się w poduszki i westchnęłam głęboko. Alec położył się obok owijając mnie ramionami i przyciągając do swojej klatki piersiowej. **

** Wodził palcem po moich plecach tworząc jakieś skomplikowane znaki. Podniosłam się na rękach na wysokość jego głowy najpierw popatrzyłam mu w oczy, a potem na jego usta. Musnęłam je raz leciutko później było to coś więcej, pocałunek pełen namiętności. Wplątałam palce między jego włosy przyciągając go bliżej, jeżeli było to realne. Zaczął przekręcać się powoli nie przerywając przy tym pocałunku położył mnie na plecach, a sam wylądował na mnie. **

** Jego dłonie błądziły po moim ciele przyprawiając mnie o gęsią skórkę. Miałam na sobie damskie bokserki i koszulkę na grube ramiączka. Alec miał na sobie bieliznę i spodenki koszykarskie, przez które czułam jego rosnącą erekcje. Dłońmi zahaczył o moją bluzkę i zaczął ją podnosić…. **


	9. OUTTAKE

OUTTAKE

**RPOV:**

**- Ciocia Rose!**

**- Witaj kochanie! Co cię sprowadza na stare kąty?**

**- Przyjechałam was odwiedzić i przywitać się z Melanie – rozejrzałam się. – Nie ma jej?**

**- Przykro mi Renesmee, ale aktualnie jest na randce **

**Ona na randce pff pewnie z jakimś paszczurem. – Już? Szybka jest któż jest tym szczęśliwcem?**

**- Alec**

**- Alec? – nie możliwe ona nie może chodzić z chodzącym Bogiem!**

**- Tak naszej kochanej Alice – pisnęła. – Czyż to nie wspaniałe?**

**- Cudowne – powiedziałam sarkastycznie.**

**To nie może być prawda, że ta cała Melanie chodzi z Alecem, ona mi nawet do moich bucików od Prady nie dorasta. Suka! Ja jej pokaże kto jest lepszy i z kim będzie Alec.**

**Godziny mijały, a jego z ta wiedźmą dalej nie było już chciałam zmyć się od Rose i Emma, bo działali mi na nerwy nigdy ich nie lubiłam. Prawda jest taka, że starzy mnie tu przysłali, bo jak to oni stwierdzili przyda mi się odwiedzić rodzinne strony. Już miałam się zbierać kiedy weszli. Odwróciłam się ze słodkim uśmieszkiem w stronę Aleca, który najnormalniej w świecie mnie zbył wzrokiem. Kurwa!**

**- Witaj kochanie – Rose podeszła do niej i przytuliła, a potem Aleca. – Poznaj we własne osobie Renesmee**

**- Ona tu zostanie? – zapytała z paniką w głosie. Co konkurencja skarbie? O tak bój się Alec będzie mój. Boże jakie love story on ją objął. Łeee!**

**- W domu akurat nie, jej dom znajduje się trochę dalej w głąb lasu**

**- Aha – powiedziała niepewnie i pociągnęła Aleca za rękę w stronę schodów. – Miło było cie poznać!**

** Jaki on seksowny ahh! Rozpływam się! A jakie rzeczy można by było z nim robić… Fuck! Majtki to zmiany heh.**

** Zmyłam się zaraz po nich. Kiedy siedziałam w domu i myślałam nad tym jak szybko i łatwo go odbić poczułam zapach kwi mojego ulubionego zwierzaczka. Łoś! Czekaj skarbie już lece! Wybiegłam z domu i poszłam zapolować, znudziło mi się po godzinie więc wróciłam i poszłam spać.**

** Na drugi dzień poszłam od razu da Rose spytać się o Mel, żeby jej nagadać, ale z tego co się dowiedziałam będę mogła to zrobić dopiero za dwa dni ehh. Ale nie będzie Emma i Rose w tym czasie, bo jadą do moich starych odwiedzić ich i pozwiedzać. Żenada, ale przynajmniej się w nic nie wale.**

**2**** dni pózniej :D**

**Stałam w ciemnym pokoju czekając na Melanie. Nie minęło pięć minut i weszła chciała zapalić światło ale ja wyprzedziłam. Spojrzała na mnie najpierw zaskoczona, a później chciała udawać ostrą ta… marzenia.**

**- Czego chcesz? – spytała hardo jak dobrze zgadłam.**

**- Co ty taka nieuprzejma przyszłam pogadać – powiedziałam śmiejąc się.**

**- Ta już mów zdrów, bo ci uwierzę – zadrwiła.**

**- Chciałam być miła, ale jednak miałam rację, że moja nienawiść do twojej osoby jest odwzajemniona to mojej – powiedziałam tym samym tonem**

**- Odkryłaś Amerykę gratuluje. A teraz, czego chcesz?**

**- Ostrzec cię**

**- Przed czym? Przed sobą, żebym nie miała koszmarów w nocy? Sorry, ale za późno**

**- Ja nie żartuję – wysyczałam. – Lepiej nie przywiązuj się do Aleca, bo on będzie mój!**

**- Coś mi się nie wydaje, żeby był twój**

**- Zobaczysz niedługo zrozumie, że nie opłaca się tracić czasu na taką istotę jak ty. Nic nieznaczącego człowieka. Kiedy to zrozumie zostawi cię i będzie ze mną. Ty jesteś tylko nic nieznaczącą zabawką. **

**- Naprawdę jesteś, aż tak głupia? Właśnie jakbyś nie zauważyła nie było mnie przez calutki weekend, a gdzie go spędziłam? U Aleca w domu spaliśmy w jednym łóżku i jakoś mu i mi to nie przeszkadzało. A właśnie teraz pojechał po swoje rzeczy, bo do przyjazdu Rose i Emma zostaje tutaj! Ze mną! A nie z tobą – powiedziała dobitnie, akcentując ostatnie słowa. Dziwka!**

** Fuknęłam spierdalaj jeszcze i wyszłam, a raczej chciałam wyjść, bo gdy otworzyłam drzwi spotkałam za nimi rozwścieczone oczy Aleca.**

**- Jak ty do jasnej cholery możesz wygadywać takie bzdury? – zapytał wzburzony. – Myślałaś, że Mel jest tylko zabawką? Nic nieznaczącym człowiekiem? Grubo się myliłaś! Ona jest najwspanialszą dziewczyną świata. Jest piękna, kochająca, inteligenta… Mógłbym wymieniać jej zalety godzinami i wiem, a wręcz jestem pewny, że nie miałbym dość. Jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mnie w życiu spotkała! A ty? Jesteś jej przeciwieństwem! Jesteś najgorszą rzeczą, osobą w moim życiu. Nie mogę pojąć Bella i Edward są zajebistymi wampirami, kochają siebie nawzajem i ciebie, choć nie wiem czy ty na to zasługujesz wygadując takie brednie! Zapamiętaj sobie raz na zawsze nie zostawię jej choćby nie wiem, co i nie wmawiaj jej i sobie, że są jakieś szanse między nami, bo ich nie ma, a teraz wynocha z tego domu, bo inaczej ci pomogę!**

** Wyleciałam z tamtą wkurwiona na maxa. Biegłam przed siebie aż spotkałam jakaś dziewczynę w ciemnej pelerynie. Stanęłam jak wryta i patrzyłam na nią.**

**- Chyba możemy się dogadać – powiedziała. Wtf?**

**- Co?**

**- Jedziemy na tym samym wózku – ja pierdole jaki wózek?**

**- O co ci do cholery chodzi?**

**- Chcemy tego samego: Wyeliminować Malenie Rose Cullen! Możemy sobie pomóc nawzajem.**

**- Co ja będę miała z tego?**

**- To samo co ja Aleca**

**- Jak chcesz to zrobić? – zapytałam szczerze zainteresowana ta propozycją.**

**- Może przeniesiemy się do ciebie do domu i tam pogadamy?**

**- Choć….. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Rozdzial 8**

**MPOW:**

**- Alec poczekaj – złapałam go za ręce.**

**- Przepraszam – przekręcił się na plecy i zakrył twarz dłońmi.**

**- Alec – nie reagował. – Alec?**

**- Co?**

**- Alec spójrz na mnie**

**Westchnął zrezygnowany. Zabrał ręce z twarzy i spojrzał na mnie. – Tak?**

**- Kochanie nie przepraszaj, bo nie masz, za co – pogłaskałam go po głowie. – Kocham cię i chce tego bardzo. Wiem, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz tylko ja nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowa…**

**- Też cię kocham – przytulił mnie mocno do siebie.**

** Reszta wolnego zleciała nam podobnie. Przez większość czasu leżeliśmy lub chodziliśmy na spacery. Od pamiętnego spotkania z Renesmee nie widziałam jej wcale może się obraziła i siedzi w domu, albo wróciła do domu do rodziców. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Choć to trochę dziwne miałam złe przeczucie, co do niej. Ona potrafi być nieobliczalna zwłaszcza po ostatnim wiem, że może posunąć się do wszystkiego.**

** Chodziłam przez to wszystko nerwowa byle, co mogło mnie wystraszyć bądź zdenerwować. Alecowi nie raz się dostało. Próbował mi wytłumaczyć, że nie mam się, czym tak denerwować, a ja ciągle na niego krzyczałam, później przychodziły wyrzuty sumienia i przepraszałam go. Dziwię się mu, że jeszcze ze mną wytrzymuje, raz go spytałam i wolę tego nie powtarzać.**

_**Retrospekcja:**_

_**- Alec?**_

_**- Tak skarbie?**_

_**- Jak ty ze mną wytrzymujesz?**_

_**- Nie rozumiem **_

_**- No, bo chodzi o to, że każdy normalny na twoim miejscu uciekłby gdzie pieprz rośnie, a ty najnormalniej w świecie siedzisz tu i znosisz moje chimery**_

_** Popatrzył na mnie najpierw zdziwiony, a kiedy załapał, o co mi chodzi złość wstąpiła na jego twarz. **_

_**- Melanie Rose Cullen – będzie źle. – Jak ty możesz tak myśleć, a co dopiero mówić? Jaki związek jest normalny? Nie ma związków idealnych w każdym są złe dni, ale to nie znaczy, że mam ciebie zostawić! Nie rozumiem tylko jednego, dlaczego ty się tak nią przejmujesz po tym, co powiedziała! Ja się ciesz, że jej nie ma! – podniósł głos.**_

_**- Przepraszam – wgramoliłam się na jego kolana i objęłam za szyje chowając twarz w zagłębieniu pod nią.**_

_**- Nie przepraszaj tylko obiecaj mi coś – objął mnie mocno. – Przyrzeknij, że nie będziesz się nią przejmować, a przynajmniej spróbuj – desperacja w jego głosie była aż za bardzo słyszalna.**_

_**- Obiecuje – pocałowałam go w usta. – Kocham cię**_

_**Koniec Retrospekcji. **_

** Tak, więc staram się zapomnieć i nie przejmować sie, ale to nic nie daje. Dzisiaj maja wrócić Emm i Rose i mamy rozmawiać na temat wakacji. Alec oczywiście w tej konwersacji też bierze udział, bo bez niego bym nie pojechała, a każda sugestia, która pomoże wybrać miejsce na wakacje jest przydatna. Koniec roku odbędzie się na szczęście za cztery dni w piątek, więc w szkole totalny chaos i dzieciaków mało. **

** Siedzieliśmy wszyscy w salonie i debatowaliśmy nad miejscem i hotelem.**

**- To, kto ma jakiś pomysł? – spytała Rose. **

**- Wyspy Bara Bara – krzyknął Emm. **

**- Hawaje? – zaproponowałam.**

**- Ja stawiam tak jak Emm na wyspy Bara Bara – oznajmił Alec.**

**- Ludzie to są Bora Bora, a nie Bara Bara – zachichotałam.**

**- Żadna różnica – oznajmił Alec.**

**- Rose? – spytałam.**

**- Ja bym pojechała do Brazylii.**

**- Wygraliśmy jedziemy na Bara Bara – krzyknął podniecony Emm i przybił piątkę dla Aleca.**

**- Dzieci… - wymamrotałam.**

**- Nie marudź młoda – powiedział Emm i poczochrał mnie po włosach.**

**Jęknęłam.**

**- To teraz hotel**

**- My się już tym zajmiemy, bo wy nam i tak już w niczym nie pomożecie – powiedziałam Rose.**

**- Nie to nie idziemy!**

** Złapałam Aleca za rękę i pociągnęłam na górę. Byłam tak zmęczona, że od razu położyłam się do łóżka. Alec zamkną drzwi, obrócił się w moją stronę i popatrzył na mnie z czułością. Poklepałam miejsce obok mnie w zachęcającym geście i uśmiechnęłam się trochę, położył się przy mnie i od razu wziął w objęcia. **

** Leżeliśmy tak do późnego wieczoru rozmawiając od czasu do czasu. Tak się cieszyłam, że niedługo koniec roku nie będzie trzeba chodzić do szkoły, wstawać rano i wszystkiego nie będę robić, co jest z tym związane. Za to będę wylegiwać się w słońcu na Bora Bora.**

** Po długich namowach Alec został na noc. Przecież nie mógłby wracać tak późno do domu, a zresztą chciałam go mieć przy sobie. Noc zleciała nam spokojnie pewnie, dlatego, że spaliśmy, ale mniejsza z tym. Rano obudziłam się na czymś, co na pewno nie było moją poduszką, ale narzekać nie mogłam. Poczułam jak ktoś bawi się moim włosami i wtedy zrozumiałam, że leże na Alece, wtuliłam się mocniej. Kiedy wstaliśmy i zjedliśmy coś na podobe a'la śniadania poszliśmy na miasto żeby kupić rzeczy potrzebne na wakacje. **

** Po spędzeniu sześciu godzin na łażeniu i kupowaniu ciuchów, kosmetyków i inne tego typu rzeczy byłam wykończona nogi myślałam, że mi odpadną dziwiłam się Alecowi, że on jeszcze nie rąbnął gdzieś z tymi wszystkimi torbami po drodze tylko szedł przed siebie.**

**- Alec**

**- Tak?**

**- Nie jest ci ciężko?**

**- Nie – podszedł bliżej do mnie i nachylił się nad uchem. – To się nazywa zdolności wampira skarbie**

**Jęknęłam.**

**- Też bym tak chciała**

**Zachichotał. – To tylko dla wtajemniczonych – poruszył śmiesznie brwiami.**

**- Tak, tak chodź, bo zaraz padnę**

**- Ej no tu nie padaj, padnij sobie w domu**

**- Choć – trzepnęłam go w ramie na co zachichotał.**

** Po powrocie do domu moim głównym celem była sofa w salonie. Alec śmiał się, że jeśli dalej tak pójdzie to wakacje całe przeleżę. Ja tam nie miałam nic przeciwko tylko będę leżała na plaży, a nie w domu. **

** Wieczorem zaczęliśmy się pakować, co zajęło nam jakieś trzy godziny, co jest rekordem zwłaszcza z Rose nad głową, która co pięć minut przychodziła i patrzyła czy dobrze układamy ciuchy i gdzie wsadzam kosmetyki, a Emm przychodził z nią patrzył czy przydatkiem Alec nie chowa prezerwatyw po kieszeniach toreb ciuchów jak i toreb. Boże! Daj tylko przeżyć wyjazd z nimi.**

**- Mel wstawaj koniec roku – Rose piszczała z podekscytowania.**

**- Która godzina?**

**- Już siódma**

**- Siódma? Rose! Koniec roku jest na dziesiątą!**

**- Ale musisz przecież jakoś wyglądać, bo później od razu przebierasz się i Alec tez i jedziemy! – piszczała.**

**- Dobra już wstaje**

**- No to wstawaj, a nie leżysz**

** Boże, co za kobieta! Wstałam i od razu dostałam reprymendę żeby iść pod prysznic. Poczłapałam mało, co nie zabijając się o własne nogi. Woda spływała po moim ciele rozluźniając wszystkie mięśnie. Po depilacji i nabalsamowaniu ciała wyszłam z łazienki, a tam w obroty wzięła mnie Rose. Posadziła na krześle i latała jak szalona dookoła mnie malując i prostując włosy jednocześnie. Poważnie zaczęłam obawiać się o swoje zdrowie fizyczne w obecnej chwili. Po dwóch godzinach istnych tortur byłam gotowa i muszę powiedzieć, że nie było tak źle oczywiście ma na myśli swój wygląd, bo siedzenie przed lustrem to były istne tortury i jeszcze gorzej.**

** Kiedy zeszłam na dół Alec siedział już gotowy na wyspie w kuchni, spojrzał na mnie uśmiechnął się zadziornie i zaczął iść w moją stronę.**

**- Ślicznie wyglądasz – dał mi całusa.**

**- Ty tez niczego sobie – i następny całus.**

**- Choć, bo się spóźnimy **

** Zeszliśmy na dół do garażu i już szłam w stronę od kierowcy, kiedy poczułam jak para silnych ramion owija mnie w tali i gorący oddech na szyi.**

**- Chyba nie myślisz, że będziesz prowadzić – wyszeptał i zaczął całować mnie od szyi do ucha.**

**- A czemu nie? – odchyliłam głowę żeby dąć mu lepszy dostęp.**

**- Bo to nie wypada**

**- Czemu?**

**- Bo jesteś w spódnicy i wyglądasz zbyt seksownie żeby dać ci prowadzić i tak większa część męskiej populacji w szkole będzie pożerała się wzrokiem**

**- Już po wiedzę – powiedziałam sarkastycznie.**

**- Nie żartuje będę zazdrosny**

**Zachichotałam.**

**- Choć już czas – trzepnęłam go w ramie i dałam kluczyki.**

** Wyjechaliśmy z garażu i pojechaliśmy do szkoły przez całą drogę żartowaliśmy z byle, czego ogółem coś nam odbiło. Nie mogę stwierdzić, żeby mi to przeszkadzało czy coś, bo było mi bardzo dobrze.**

** Kiedy wysiedliśmy pod szkołą wszystkie oczy wrzuciły się ku nam jakbyśmy byli jakąś parą Hollywoodu czy coś nie powiem trochę wkurzające, ale szybko uciekliśmy do szkoły. Uroczystość była tak nudna, że musiałam się czymś zająć żeby nie zasnąć. Padło na to, że bawiłam się ręką Aleca. Po przemowach nauczycieli i dyrekcji jak to nazwano musieliśmy iść jeszcze do klasy na spotkanie z nauczycielem nudy, ale mus to mus.**

** Po wszystkim pojechaliśmy do domu gdzie zastaliśmy wkurzoną Rose i podjaranego Emmetta. Woleliśmy się nie pytać, co się stało tylko od razu wsialiśmy do samochodów i pojechaliśmy.**

**Wiem, że rozdział jest do kitu i przepraszam was za to, ale moja wena ode mnie uciekła jakbym jej coś zrobiła ehh. Poprawię się jak tylko znajdę moją wene :)**


End file.
